


Pour My Heart Out

by Pishposh86



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Be Gentle With Me, Don't Judge Me, F/M, My Cousin Begged Me, Oh My God, birthday gift, let's do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: She Never Thought It Could Or Would Happen To HerIt Was Not That Long Ago She Was Whispering "I Love You's" In His EarAnd Now It Was All Over. She Was Alone. Her Biggest Fear Come True. That Is Until She Starts To Confide In Him.She Confides In Him And Its At That Moment She Learns Things About Herself She Never Knew.And He Learns And Feels Things He Never Thought He Still Could.





	1. Poolside Heart To Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello World. It Is I Once Again  
> Well This Story Is Something Different For Me With Characters Or People I've Never Used Before  
> But My Cousin Loves My Stories And Begged Me To Do This Story For Her As A Birthday Gift  
> And I'm A Sucker and Who Am I To Say Know. All Though I Am Familiar With The People. Especially AJ Styles (swoon ;))  
> This is a first for me. So HERE WE GO!!!

She felt like she couldn't cry anymore. And even if she tried she couldn't. Her eyes felt so dried out and she felt like her head was about to explode. She threw herself back onto her soft bed with their white satin sheets and grabbed a pillow burying her face in it. How could this have happened? Sure she'd be lying if she said she didn't seeing it coming. She just thought it would pass and never come true. Chucking the pillow to the floor she closed her eyes and recalled earlier.

"You know I love you with all my heart Nicole. But we'd be lying to each other if we said we both want the same things"

The first stab to her heart.

"Then if you knew that...why propose to me John. In front of our friends. In front of the entire world and roster. For fuck's sake John my whole family was watching"

She swore she could hear it. Her heart starting to shatter in her chest.

"Because I love you and because I know that's what you wanted. I thought that's what I wanted. But you want a family and I...I'm not ready for that. Nicole me even proposing was something I never thought I would do again"

The tears began to flow.

"So what now John? What now?"

"You deserve better than me Nicole. Someone who will give you the family that you've always dreamed of. Someone better than me"

That's it. She truly began to feel the pain. Inhaling a deep breath she replied.

"Then maybe you should have thought about that John before you asked me to marry you"

"Nicol__"

"Maybe you should just leave. I mean that's what you've been wanting to do this whole time right?"

Nodding at her comment he didn't say another word. Grabbing a few of his things he walked out the door and never came back. 

Now here she was crying alone in a hotel room. Ugh so pathetic.

"Ugh I have to get the hell out of here before I start to lose my mind"

They were on the road again. Traveling to another state the entire Smackdown Live crew was holed up in their hotel rooms either sleeping or just relaxing. It was late and she just needed a place to escape from her inner thoughts. Grabbing her phone and her hotel key she made her way towards the elevator and decided on the hotel pool as her getaway spot. 

Slowly opening the pool gate she sat her tired body and leaned back into one of the lounge chairs by the pool. She just her eyes for a minute and it all started to come back again. The tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Get a grip Nicole. Don't cry. Don't cry by the pool"

"And I thought I was the only one who talked to myself"

Opening her eyes she turned to find where the voice was coming from. There he stood with a soft smile and his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts.

Smiling softly she replied "I'm pretty sure that's something every human in the entire world deals with with"

"How you doing tonight Nikki?" He asked running his fingers through his hair

"I'm fine Mr. Styles. How about you?" 

Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath he smiled softly "Eh hanging in there. So what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Thinking"

Crossing his arms he gave a intrigued look "Oh yeah? What about?"

Nikki looked up at him with a soft smile "You don't wanna know"

Furrowing his brows he pouted "Maybe I do"

Nikki chuckled "Girl stuff. Still wanna know"

AJ smiled and walked towards Nikki "Sure I do. Mind if I take the seat next to you. Unless you are saving it for someone"

Nikki rolled her eyes playfully "Jerk. Sure take a seat"

AJ sat beside Nikki and smiled softly "Well. What's up?"

Nikki swallowed the lump in her throat and it was then that she just couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She began to cry softly hanging her head to hide her face behind her curtain of long black hair.

AJ didn't expect and it just sat there looking at her. Did he say something wrong?

"Hey. Hey are you okay? What's the matter?" AJ asked softly finally reaching out at touching her shoulder softly

Nikki sniffled and looked up. Her eyes meeting AJ's pale blue eyes "I'm so sorry. I'm not trying to freak you out. Ugh I'm sorry...I just"

AJ gave a reassuring look and rubbed her shoulder "It's okay. I just...wasn't ready for that. Talk to me. Are you okay?"

Wiping a tear off her cheek she exhaled a deep breath "John and I are over"

AJ gave a look of shock "Really? Oh I'm so sorry. I thought things were great with you guys"

"I thought so too. But John's right I guess. We both wanted different things"

AJ sighed softly "I'm really sorry Nikki. I wish I knew what to say to make ya feel better but I don't. But I'm here for ya if you need me. You know like to talk and stuff"

Without giving it a second thought Nikki threw her arms around AJ and hugged him tightly. She just wanted to be held and told that everything was going to be okay. And right now at this moment that person was AJ. Nikki sighed softly when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Everything is going to be okay. I know it hurts but it'll be okay. And if you need to vent or anything...well come find me darling"

Ugh that damn southern drawl. He was such a gentleman.

Nikki pulled out of the hug and smiled softly through puffy eyes she replied "That means a lot. Thank you. And my apologies if I ruined your night with my problems"

Aj chuckled softly "Not the worst night I've had"

Nikki couldn't help but laugh "You're terrible"

AJ smiled softly "So I've been told. Come on let me walk you back to your room"

Nikki smiled as she followed behind AJ as he escorted her back to her room.

*Next Day*  
Nikki woke up and rubbed her tired eyes and she slowly got out of bed. After a much needed shower and some primping Nikki headed downstairs and headed to the hotel restaurant down stairs. Of course everyone was down there and she really didn't feel like conversing with the girls for some reason. Maybe she'll just head out and go out to a nice quiet place for breakfast. Away from the chaos. 

Looking down at her Iphone she began to look into the closest cafe's and restaurants in town. Not paying attention as she walked and looked at her phone she walked into someone nearly dropping her phone on the floor.

"See this is why phones can be dangerous" the voice said with a chuckle handing Nikki her phone.

Nikki smirked and took the phone "Maybe you should watch where you are going AJ"

Aj gave a look of pretend disbelief "Oh really now. You bumped into me"

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Where are you off to anyway. They have breakfast for us in the hotel restaurant" 

Nikki smiled softly "I know. I kinda just wanna try something from here in town. You know explore"

AJ nodded "Ah I see. Can't argue with that. Well just be careful"

Nikki smiled and began to walk away from AJ until she came to a halt in her steps. Turning AJ was walking away from her but still in a good distance.

"Hey" Nikki called out 

AJ turned and faced Nikki "Yeah"

"Care to join me. I don't mind the company. Plus I'll be safe out there with the phenomenal one by my side"

AJ raised a brow "I don't know. Don't want you throwing me to the wolves just because I decided to join you for breakfast"

Nikki laughed softly "Don't be a wimp"

AJ rolled his eyes "Alright alright"

Walking up to Nikki the two walked out of the hotel and Nikki quickly hailed a cab.

"Oh by the way...you're paying"

AJ glared as he joined Nikki in the cab "I knew this was a trap"


	2. This Could Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter...So Sue Me

Setting his coffee down he looked up at Nikki who held her cup of coffee in her hands as she looked out the window. They decided on a small quite cafe for breakfast. The food was amazing as they both talked about work and Nikki talking about her adorable niece. Of course like any Aunt showing pictures to AJ of the beautiful little girl.

Clearing his throat his spoke "So if you don't mind me asking. How are you doing today after last night's talk?"

Nikki broke her gaze away from the cafe window and set her coffee down her hands still placed on the sides of the mug.

"Well...better I suppose. It's not going to be easy. I mean I was with John for 6 years. So it's an adjustment. But I told myself that I can do this and life goes on. Plus you really helped me feel better last night. Even though I know I totally took you by surprise by breaking into tears"

AJ smiled softly and moved a strand of hair from his face "Well at least you are thinking positive. And don't worry about the whole breaking into tears thing. Sure it took me by surprise but I'm glad I was able to help ya"

Nikki smiled softly.

"I'm not gonna lie. I went back to my room worried about you" 

Nikki had to admit she was a bit taken aback by AJ telling her that.

"You did? Why?"

AJ shifted in his seat and for some reason he began to fidget with the cloth napkin beside him. For some reason he felt nervous.

AJ shook his head gently. His inner thoughts going off.

"Wait a second. Why the hell are you nervous you moron" His inner thoughts stated.

Nikki kept her eyes locked on AJ as she waited for his reply.

"Well you're a good person Nikki. I consider you a friend and well it was just sad to see you like that you know. I like seeing you happy. You know the Nikki I see around the smackdown locker room smiling and making people laugh. You know hanging out with the girls. It was tough seeing you cry like you did that night. So when I walked back into my hotel room I was just worried and hoped that you would be okay the next day"

Nikki couldn't help but aww at AJ's confession.

"Aww AJ you are just too sweet of a guy. Thank you for being concerned"

AJ gave a shy smile "Your Welcome"

Nikki stood up and wrapped her arms around AJ hugging him tightly.

"Ugh alright alright. No need to go all sappy on me now woman"

Nikki laughed as she released the hug and they both finished their breakfast.

After breakfast AJ and Nikki walked around town stopping at small local shops due to Nikki finding everything adorable. Finally the two made their way back to the hotel. Of course AJ being the well mannered guy that he was walked Nikki back to her hotel.

"Thanks for the company" Nikki smiled softly

"Thanks for the breakfast" AJ replied with a smirk

Nikki rolled her eyes "Sure since you weaseled your way out of paying"

AJ gave a pretend gasp placing his hand on his chest "You know I was going to pay"

Nikki laughed "I'm kidding. Kidding. But seriously though thank you for hanging out with lonely ole little me"

"Aww come on now. Don't say that. It was fun hanging out with ya"

Nikki smiled and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. With a soft smile she stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on AJ's cheek.

"Thank you. See you later on around the locker room"

AJ nodded "Ditto"

Nikki walked into her room and shut the door behind her leaving AJ still standing there on the other side. 

AJ was trying to collect his thoughts until he was quickly snapped out of them by two all to familiar voices.

"Well well. So that's where you went off to this morning. We were wondering where you disappeared to" Gallows said with a smirk

AJ rolled his eyes "Ugh please don't start"

"Looks like you had a nice morning with Nikki Bella huh" Anderson added slyly

AJ scoffed and began to walk away "Please. You guys know she is just a friend and I told you about her and John. So come off it already and drop it. Don't start with shit like that knowing it could blow up into something else"

Both men looked at each other and AJ kept walking. The two men quickly rushed to catch up to him.

"Look man we're sorry. We were just messing with you. It is sad about her and John"

AJ sighed "Yeah it is. And well so far she's been comfortable with confiding in me. I'm just trying to be a good friend. That's all. And you guys know about my situation. So just please don't go around saying things like that"

Both men nodded in agreement.

"Look I got get my things ready to head out. I'll see you guys later"

And with that AJ walked back to his hotel room to once again try to collect his thoughts.

*Later On Same Day*  
"So where were you this morning girl? We waited for you at breakfast" Naomi said elbowing Nikki gently on her arm

Nikki smiled "Oh I decided to kinda do my own thing. You know after everything I just wanted to explore and clear my mind"

"Is that why you decided to have AJ tag along with you" Lana said with a smirk

Naomi cocked her head "Hold up. What?"

Nikki sighed "Ugh it's not like that. Look it was my way of saying thank you to him after nearly having a mental breakdown in front of him"

Naomi gave a smirk "Whatever you say"

"Guys he's married. I'm a lot of things but homewrecker isn't one of them. Jeez I thought you guys would get that after everything I've been through with John"

"We're just teasing Nikki" Nattie said with a chuckle

Nikki jumped off the post she was sitting on and began to walk away 

"Well don't. Some friends you are"

The girls began to attempt to run after Nikki until they noticed she became occupied with someone else. The girls listened around the corner.

"You really need to watch where you are going" AJ said with a soft smile

Nikki smiled back "Whatever you say"

The two exchanged smiles and hugs as they parted. 

The girls all looked at each other as Nikki kept walking. Something was up and it showed to everyone. Only Nikki and AJ were totally oblivious to it all.


	3. It'll Be Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had Some Free Time

The girls finally met up with Nikki in catering and walked up to her with frowns.

"Now what? Still trying to give me a hard time on how I'm a homewrecker. Gonna remind me of how I shouldn't be friends with AJ"

The girls sighed and Naomi spoke.

"Listen we are sorry we know you aren't that kinda person. It't just well we saw how you two just talked to each other just now and well"

Nikki rolled her eyes "You guys are reading way too much into this. AJ was there for me the same night that John broke it off. He was being a friend and that's all he is. He is married and happily I recall"

Nattie cleared her throat "Don't get mad just a question. If he wasn't married...would you..."

Nikki lifted her hand and covered her face with it "This conversation is over"

"No no wait wait. Listen we are sorry. We are just being silly. Listen how about to night we forget about everything and let's go out for some drinks"

Nikki pouted and finally caved in "Alright fine. Be we don't bring this subject up ever...okay"

The girls all nodded and hugged it out.

"Look I got to go. I'll see you all later" 

WIth that Nikki left catering and made her way to her locker room. On her way there AJ had just finished up his match and making his was towards his locker room as well. 

"Hey. What's up" AJ said pulling off his gloves with a smile

Nikki smiled "Hey. Oh not much just wandering about. Congrats on the match mister" 

AJ chuckled "Thanks"

Nikki smiled and for a moment the two stood there. Their gazes locked on each other. Nikki gave a shy smile and cleared her throat.

"Well I'll see you around. I'm going on with the girls tonight and I got head out early to get ready"

"Sounds like fun. Me on the other hand I'm gonna just spend a nice relaxing time at the hotel after this"

NIkki scrunched her nose "Really. The night is still young. You should go out and have some fun"

AJ chuckled "I think I'll be just fine staying in"

Nikki smirked "Join me and the girls tonight. I know you don't drink but it's still better than staying in"

AJ placed his hands on his hips "I don't know about that. I hear you girls can get pretty rowdy"

"I promise to be a good host"

AJ sighed "I don't want to be the only guy there. Wouldn't that be...weird"

"You won't be Naomi's hubby will be joining us as well"

AJ ran his fingers through his hair "Guess that makes it better. Fine I'll go"

Nikki smiled widely as she threw her arms around AJ in a hug and quickly pulled away.

"Eww sweaty"

*Later on that*  
After spending a decent amount of time getting ready Nikki finally grabbed her things and made her way out of her hotel. She was wearing some hip hugging blue jeans, knee high black boots and black blouse to match. She made her way down the hall and stopped in front of one of the hotel doors.

I'm outside. You better be ready mister

Nikki's phone chimed

I'll be right out. Still can't believe you conned me into this.

Nikki chuckled and replied

Come on it will be fun.

Nikki waited for a reply but instead she heard the door open. She had to admit she felt her breath hitch in her throat seeing him standing there. He was wearing jeans, plaid button up un-tucked and some black boots. 

"Well shall we" AJ said with a smile

Nikki gave a wry smile "Yes we shall"

AJ followed behind Nikki and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander her body. She looked amazing. Then again she always did. He tore his eyes away quickly realizing the thoughts that began to race in his mind. 

"She's just a friend. Chill out man"

Nikki ripped AJ from his thoughts she turned around to face him after pushing the elevator button.

"Oh by the way. The girls don't know I invited you" 

"Wait. What?"

With that AJ was pulled into the elevator by Nikki with a chuckle.


	4. Every One Has Their Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Got Off Work Chapter :)

"HEY LADIES" Nikki shouted over the loud music making the group of ladies waiting for her turn around with smiles.

Naomi smiled and threw her arms around Nikki "Bout time girl. Was beginning to think you bailed on us."

Nikki laughed "You know perfection like this takes time. And besides I had to pick a friend on the way here. 

The girls gave her a confused glace as she stepped aside to reveal a very lost looking AJ. He shifted where he stood running his fingers through his hair. All of a sudden he felt awkward with all eyes on him. That was until.

"AJ my man. What are you doing here bro" 

AJ looked to find Jonathan, Naomi's husband with his hand extended and a smile on his face.

"I got dragged here man" AJ laughed shooting a playful glare at Nikki

Nikki glared back "Excuse you. You would be sitting all alone in your hotel room like a loner if it wasn't for me"

AJ rolled his eyes "I'm kidding. Jeez"

AJ and John watched from the bar while the girls danced and laughed enjoying the music blaring loudly. 

"This doesn't really seem like your scene Styles" John said with a chuckle.

AJ sighed "Trust me. It's totally not. But Nikki was nice enough to invite me so why not."

It was then Naomi walked over to the bar and took John' hand in hers.

"Excuse me but I'm gonna steal my husband away for a few dances"

AJ put his hands up "Don't let me stop ya"

John peaced out AJ and followed behind his wife as they began to dance in the middle of the floor.

AJ turned and took a sip of his water. Everyone knew he wasn't a drinker. And that just made him feel a little bit more out of his element in a club.

"You doing alright Mr. Styles" Nikki said with a smirk

AJ smiled softly. Yep he could tell she was looking a little bit tipsy.

"I'm doing just fine. How about you? You feeling alright?"

Nikki walked over to AJ and wrapped her arms around his neck. Keeping his hands to himself he gave a shy smile.

"I'm doing...phenomenal" 

AJ couldn't help but laugh at that statement. 

"Would...would you like to join me outside for some air" Nikki asked her arms still wrapped around AJ

AJ stood from his seat and slowly removed Nikki's arms. 

"Okay. It does look like you could use it after all"

Nikki gave a confused glance but shrugged and followed AJ out. It was then she almost lost her balance and grabbed onto AJ's strong forearm to keep balance.

"Maybe I should just take you back to your hotel"

Nikki looked up to AJ and shook her head no like a small child.

"Are you sure?"

Nikki scoffed "Yes I'm sure. I'm just fine"

Nikki kept her hands locked on AJ's forearm as they walked out of the club and onto the patio out back. It was nice and quiet, not a soul outside just them. Nikki relished as the cool air hit her face and shivered as it hit her entire body.

"You alright?"

Nikki looked up at AJ and smiled softly. Her eyes locked on his. Damn his eyes were beautiful. He was beautiful, sweet, caring and all around an amazing man. His wife was one lucky woman. If only she had been so lucky.

"Your eyes are beautiful" Nikki whispered softly

AJ looked down at Nikki. He couldn't help but feel a little flushed.

"Thank you"

Nikki let out a soft sigh "You are just so beautiful"

AJ scrunched his nose "I didn't know men could qualify as beautiful"

Nikki smiled "Not all men. Just you"

AJ smiled "Why just me?"

Nikki locked eyes with AJ and didn't say another word. It was then in her drunken stupor her brain went all stupid and betrayed her. 

Without another thought Nikki caught AJ's lips in soft kiss. AJ gasped into the kiss and couldn't help but relish in how soft Nikki's lips were. Her arms quickly found their way around his strong neck and deepened this kiss. 

"What are you doing you moron? Stop her she's drunk"

It was then that AJ pulled away from the kiss and took hold of Nikki's arms.

"Nikki darling...honey let's just take you back to your hotel"

Nikki nodded and tried to attack AJ's lips once again only for him to take grip of her shoulders.

"Nicole"

"Allen"

AJ sighed "Come let's get out of here alright"

Nikki gave a defeated sigh as she followed behind AJ who went inside and let everyone know he was taking Nikki back to her hotel. The group bid farewell and the girls said their goodbyes.

AJ and Nicole made it back the hotel in a cab a few minutes later. AJ helped Nikki out of the cab as he walked with her in the lobby and towards the elevator. The two waited for the doors to open and once they did stepped in. It was silent between the two until Nikki spoke.

"Your wife. She's one lucky woman"

AJ chuckled softly and thought to himself 

"If she only knew"

Finally making it back to Nikki's room AJ stood there with a warm smile.

"You have a goodnight alright"

AJ attempted to walk away until he felt a grip at his arm.

"Please don't leave me alone" Nikki whispered sadly

AJ kept his gaze locked on Nikki. 

"Nikki you'll be fine"

"Please"

AJ sighed sadly. He truly felt for her.

"Okay but just for a little while"

Nikki smiled and stepped aside for AJ to walk in. The last thing AJ heard was the door close behind him.

God he just prayed he didn't regret this. Sometimes he was just to nice of a guy.


	5. About Last Night

Nikki threw her tired body on her bed while AJ stood by the door watching her. 

"Come. Sit with me" Nikki said patting the bed with a soft smile

AJ rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know. Maybe I should just let you get some sleep"

Nikki groaned and stood on her feet. Grabbing AJ by the arm she dragged him to the bed and pushed him down gently. AJ sat on the edge of the bed as Nikki sat right beside him.

"How long have you been married AJ?" Nikki asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

AJ was about to open his mouth until Nikki spoke again.

"Let me rephrase that. What's it like to be married?"

AJ looked over at Nikki who looked over to him with a sad smile.

"Maybe we should talk about something else"

Nikki felt the tears in her eyes begin to well up. 

"I was so stupid to think that John actually wanted to go through with marrying me. Maybe I should have known better"

AJ sighed softly and wrapped an arm around Nikki for comfort.

"Don't say things like that Nikki. I know what happen between you and John was hard. It's painful...but you'll be okay. You have your whole life ahead of you. Trust me any man would be lucky to have you darling"

Nikki sniffled and smiled sadly.

"You mean that?"

AJ smiled and raised his hand he used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

"Of course I do"

Once again their eyes locked on each other. What was happening? Why was their such an attraction between them lately? For god's sake they were friends and they looked at each other with such adoration it was almost frightening.

Nikki leaned in. AJ leaned in. Was this really about to happen again?

It was then Nikki shot up to her feet and ran to the bathroom. AJ watched in surprise as she shut the door behind her and the only thing that followed was the sound of Nikki throwing up.

AJ let out a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked gently and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Umm Nikki are you okay in there?"

Nikki threw up one more time and then all he heard was her soft sobs. Opening the door AJ walked in to find Nikki sitting beside the toilet with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. This is embarrassing. You probably think I'm nothing but a pathetic emotional wreck huh?"

AJ helped Nikki stand and held her to keep her steady "Not at all"

Nikki smiled "You truly are the nicest guy ever. I wish I had known you before I met John"

AJ couldn't help but feel his heart swell with that statement.

"Listen let's get you to bed alright"

*Few Hours Later*  
AJ's eyes fluttered open as he sat up to stretch. Looking over his eyes landed on Nikki who was fast asleep. She once again asked him to stay until she fell asleep. And of course he obliged but then again he didn't mind at all. His eyes looked over to the clock on the nightstand. 3am shining brightly in red. Standing from his spot on the couch he quietly made his way to the door. That was until he decided on something before heading out.

*Few Hours Later*  
Nikki woke up with a slight headache and looked around the hotel. How the hell did she get here? What happen last night?

Sitting up in bed she stretched and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 9:30 am. Nikki was about to get out of bed until her eyes caught something written on the complementary notepad provided by the hotel.

I'm hoping you wake up feeling okay.  
If you ever need anything else I'm here.  
See you later Fearless One.  
AJ

Nikki couldn't help but smile. 

"Just what did happen last night?"

*Later on that day*  
Nikki walked into the catering that day to find her girls hanging out around a table chatting.

"Well well. Look what the cat dragged in" Naomi said with a smirk

"Well hello to you guys too. So how did last night go? Which by the way what time did you guys bring me back to the hotel?"

The girls all looked and each other in shock. 

"You playing with us aren't you" Naomi said with a chuckle

Nikki gave a confused look "About what?"

"Girl do you not remember last night?"

Nikki shook her head "Not really. Although I woke up in bed and for some reason a note left on my night stand by AJ"

Nattie's mouth dropped open "A note by AJ"

"Yeah I'm guessing he gave it to me before he left the club"

Naomi shook her head "Nikki. Girl. You left the club with AJ last night. He took you back to the hotel"

Nikki felt her chest tighten for some reason. Oh God. 

Nikki got up from her seat without another word and rushed out of catering. She had to find AJ and fast.

Nikki made her way down the hall turning she bumped into something hard. Or rather someone.

"Hey. Excuse you" 

Nikki looked up. There was the southern drawl she was looking for. Grabbing AJ by the hand who was fresh from a match she pulled him into the nearest empty room.

"Hey where's the fire? What's going on?"

Nikki didn't speak until the door what shut behind them.

"What happen last night?"

AJ swallowed the lump in his throat and began to remove his gloves. 

"I took you back to your hotel. That's pretty much it"

Nikki walked up to AJ. Her face stern as she locked eyes with him.

"Please don't spare any details for my sake. Please be honest with me"

AJ exhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe...I should just..."

Nikki cut AJ off raising her hand "Don't. Don't do that. Just tell me"

AJ shifted where he stood and cleared his throat.

"Last night...last night you were having fun. A lot of fun. Well you kinda got a little tipsy so I joined you outside the club for some fresh air. You started telling me how...umm how beautiful I was"

Nikki buried her face in her hands "Oh my god"

"And then...well"

AJ stopped talking and just looked down at his feet 

"Maybe I should stop there"

Nikki glared "Don't you dare"

"Please don't make me do this" AJ begged

"AJ if you don't tell me what happen I will kick your ass so bad. You won't be able to walk out of here"

AJ chuckled "Like you could"

Nikki took a step towards AJ

"You kissed me okay. Jeez woman"

Nikki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Look don't think too much of it. It was just a simple lapse in judgement. Not a big deal"

Nikki groaned "Not a big deal. AJ you are a married man"

AJ stood their in silence.

"Then what happen after that?"

"After that I walked you back to your hotel. You asked me to stay and I did. We talked and then you got a little sick. I took care of ya until you fell asleep. After that I woke up a few hours later and left the note just before leaving"

Nikki took a seat on one of the chairs in the room and once again buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so stupid"

AJ sat beside her "No you're not"

Nikki scoffed "I got drunk and made out with a married man like a desperate lonely woman"

AJ sighed "Can you tell you something? Something that I've been wanting to tell ya since you told me about my wife being a lucky woman a few days ago"

Nikki looked over to AJ and gave a confused look.

"Okay. Sure"

"Me and my wife..."


	6. We're Friends Right??

AJ was about to continue until Nikki's phone went off. Looking beside her she grabbed her phone and looked at AJ with a sad look.

"What's the matter?"

Nikki sighed softly and showed AJ who was calling. It was John.

"Well are you gonna answer it?"

Nikki pouted "I don't know. Should I ?"

AJ shrugged "That's your choice to make sweetheart"

Nikki inhaled and exhaled and slide her finger across the screen. 

"Hello" 

AJ took this opportunity to make his way towards the door. 

"AJ wait. What was it that you were going to tell me" 

AJ gave a soft smile "Don't worry about it. You talk to John and I'll catch you later okay"

Nikki smiled softly and watched as AJ walked out the door.

*Later On That Day*  
Nikki walked out of her hotel room and shut the door behind her. Turning to make her way towards the elevator she noticed AJ was waiting by the elevator as well.

"You stalking me Styles" Nikki said playfully

AJ turned with a smirk "I think its the other way around Bella"

Nikki hugged AJ and smiled "Where you off to?"

AJ shrugged "I honestly don't know. I just felt like getting out of here for a while. How about you?"

"Same. Hey how about you join me for some coffee"

AJ smiled "Alright that sounds better than anything else I had planned for myself"

Nikki chuckled "What did you have planned?"

"Nothing. That's why it sounds better"

Nikki smacked AJ's arm playfully "You are terrible"

*At The Cafe*  
"So...do you wanna know how the talk with John went?"

AJ set his coffee down and cleared his throat "Only if you feel comfortable telling me."

"He doesn't want to get back together with me. He feels like neither one of us is ready. But that's where he's wrong AJ. I'm so ready for it. I've been ready. Why should I have to suffer because he isn't"

AJ shrugged "I really don't know what to say but just don't lose hope. Things will turn around. Stay positive"

Nikki smiled "How do you always know what to say?"

"It's a gift" AJ replied with a cocky grin

Nikki rolled her eyes "Sure buddy you tell yourself that"

AJ chuckled "Come let's get out of here"

The two found themselves at a local park and sat at one of the benches. Nikki looked up into the night sky and reveled in it's beauty.

"Okay. What's on your mind?"

Nikki broke her gaze and smiled softly at AJ.

"Too much honestly. Listen AJ I want to thank you for being there for me these past few months. I know you have other things to do beside hang out with me all the time. You really are an amazing person"

AJ smiled "It's no problem. And honestly I really don't mind hanging out with you. I enjoy your company. I told you if you ever need anything I'm here"

"And appreciate that"

After leaving the park AJ once again walked Nikki back to her hotel. The two laughed as they walked down the hotel hall about a joke Naomi told Nikki earlier today.

"That's such a cheesy joke" AJ laughed

"But that's what makes it so great"

AJ nodded "Can't disagree with you there"

The two stopped in front of Nikki's hotel room and looked at each other.

AJ cleared his throat "Well see you tomorrow"

Nikki slid her key in the lock and opened the door. She turned with a smile "Okay"

AJ exhaled a deep breath "Why do I do this to myself"

And with that his lips caught Nikki's in a passionate kiss. Nikki wrapped her arms around AJ as she pulled him into her room. Still locked in their kiss they both landed on Nikki's bed. Nikki moaned softly into the kiss. Yes AJ was married. Yes she knew it was wrong. But ever since they started talking and hanging out their attraction to each other grew stronger. She thought maybe she was just losing her mind but now that she knew AJ felt the same way it was mind blowing.

AJ let his hands grip onto Nikki's hips as the broke the kiss both breathing heavily. Their lips raw and plump. Nikki bit her lower lip as she slid her hand under AJ's black shirt. He hissed feeling her nails rake down his toned abs. They began to kiss again until AJ broke the kiss sitting up in bed.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me" AJ said trying to catch his breath

Nikki licked her lips "If anyone should apologize it should be me. I just kissed you. You are married"

AJ looked over to Nikki who sat up beside him. Her hair slightly messy and her lips still red from their kiss.

"No I'm not"

Nikki looked over at AJ "What?"

AJ sighed softly "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm going through a divorce"

Nikki's heart broke for him "Oh my god AJ. I'm so sorry. This whole entire time you've been listening to me whine...you've been dealing with your own issues"

AJ nodded "It's okay"

"No it's not. I feel so selfish right now"

AJ groaned and cupped Nikki's face "Listen to me. You are not selfish. You didn't know. No one does because I really don't think people should know. But these past few months that we've been hanging out...well I've never felt so comfortable with someone like that for a while now. I like what we have"

"What do we have AJ. Friends don't kiss each other like that"

AJ bit his lower lip "I know"

"Do you regret it?"

"Do you?"

Nikki shook her head no.

"Neither do I. Listen maybe I should go. If you think this will be weird between us then I understand if you don't wanna hang out anymore. But I'd still like to be friends"

Nikki kissed AJ on the cheek " This changes nothing"

"Well I'm glad. But I'll let you go okay"

Nikki hugged AJ and watched him walk out of her hotel.

Throwing herself back on her bed she touched her lips that were still tingling from the kiss.

"Oh Nikki what are you doing?"


	7. Emotions Are Terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Chapter Update Time ;)

The next day Nikki made her way around the Smackdown locker room. She was looking for her girls of course. Nothing like girl talk before the show. Nikki was about to turn the corner until she heard his voice.

"Hey" 

Nikki turned and suddenly felt a little flustered. There he stood in black sweatpants, red Tapout shirt, sneakers and as always his phenomenal cap. His long hair around his shoulders. She internally pouted. His hair really was amazing. She was so jealous. Of course she'd never admit it.

"Hey back" Nikki replied with a warm smile

AJ walked up to Nikki and stopped a few inches away from her.

"How are you today?"

"I'm alright. Why are you standing there like that?"

AJ cleared his throat "Like what?"

It was then that it clicked for Nikki. He was nervous. He was unsure. Why? Well because last night they basically acted on their feelings, Sure it was just a kiss but there was a statement there for both of them. He was just afraid that he ruined their friendship. But was it a friendship? What the hell did they have?

Nikki slowly walked up to AJ and stopped before him. She could sense how tense he was. Without saying a word she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She could feel how he relaxed under her embrace and let out a soft sigh.

"I told you last night. Nothing changes"

AJ laughed softly "I know. I just...well I wanted to make sure first. I did want to hug you but I didn't know if you were still feeling the same after last night"

Nikki smiled "Everything is fine...okay"

AJ nodded "Okay. Listen umm I gotta get ready. Will I see you later?"

"Of course"

With that the two embraced one last time and parted separate ways.

*Later On That Day*  
"Nicole. Why can't you see where I'm coming from? You know that I still love you and I want to be with you. I just think maybe marriage just in the cards for us."

Nikki scoffed "Us...or do you mean you"

Nothing but silence coming from John's end of the phone.

"Look let's just at least try. I do miss you"

Nikki felt the tears welling up in her eyes "You know I miss you too John. But you broke my heart. You made me feel like you truly were ready to settle down with me. Then all of a sudden you weren't. Do you understand how heartbreaking that is? Do you understand what that can do to someone?"

John sighed sadly "Nicole...please"

"I have to go John" Nikki whispered as she hung up

Tossing her phone on her hotel bed she let her tears flow. Burying her face in her hand she cried with everything she felt that she had left. She did miss John. He was a huge part of her life for 6 years. But now it felt like every time they talked or she would see his face...the pain would resurface. Nikki stood to walk to her bathroom to wash her face until she heard a knock on her down. Wiping her tears away as best as possible she walked towards the door.

Nikki cleared her throat "Who is it?"

"Umm it's me" 

Nikki felt her breath hitch. She knew that voice. She didn't want him to see her like this. He'd worry. She knows he would.

"Uh hang on a sec"

Taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes again she opened the door with a soft smile.

"Hey there" Nikki said pulling AJ into a hug

"Hey"

"Come in come in" 

AJ smiled as walked in. He shut the door behind him and he watched as Nikki sat on the edge of the bed. 

"How are you doing tonight?" Nikki asked with a smile

AJ took a seat beside Nikki "I'm doing alright. I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab something to eat with me. I got ditched by the boys so I'm a loner right now"

Nikki laughed " Ah I see. I'm a rebound"

"That's exactly what you are"

Nikki smiled and looked down. AJ could tell something was a bit off. He could tell the moment she answered the door.

"Hey are you okay? You look like something is bothering you?"

Nikki snapped out of her thoughts and gave the best fake smile she had "No. I'm fine"

"You're a terrible liar"

Nikki scoffed "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Nicole. I could tell that you were crying as soon you opened the door. I just chose not to say anything. So please don't tell me that you're okay"

Nikki looked away. Her face out of AJ's view as she felt the tears slid down her cheek again. You think with as many times she's cried that she'd be dried out or something.

It was then that she felt a soft warmth on her chin. Soon her face was turned towards AJ. Their eyes locked. Using his thumb he wiped one of her tears away.

"Please don't cry. Everything will be okay. I'm here for you remember"

"How do you do that?"

AJ gave a confused look "Do what?"

"Know all the right things to say"

AJ chuckled softly and shrugged "I don't know"

Nikki felt her heart racing. AJ felt his heart racing as well. This attraction between them would be the end of them.

"AJ...I"

"I know"

With that the two were locked in another passionate kiss. Nikki pulled AJ's shirt and pulled him atop of her. The kiss was growing stronger by the minuet. The hunger just to be with each other was building and they both knew it. AJ tried his best to push away how he had been feeling for Nikki these past few months to the back burner. But the harder he tried the stronger they got. They became so strong that every time he was around her he had to think of everything under the sun just to calm himself down. 

The same went for Nikki. She knew the exact moment she knew she felt an attraction to AJ. It was the moment he held her in her arms a few days after their talk by the pool . She felt safe. She felt wanted. Most of all she felt loved. Yes she felt love with John but this...this was a different kind of love. This love was not forced. It felt natural. 

Nikki moaned into the kiss as she felt AJ's hands on her hips. God how his hands alone set her skin on fire. Nikki let her hand slip under AJ's shirt and caressed his toned stomach. He truly was perfect in every way and she loved how he shivered under her touch. Nikki began tugging on the hem of AJ's shirt giving the hint for him to remove it. It was then that AJ broke the kiss. Both of them panting.

"Nicole? Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nikki wrapped her arms around AJ's neck "I've never been so sure of anything in my life"

"I know you said this changes nothing. But something like this will"

Nikki kissed AJ again and broke the kiss "Let's worry about the consequences later"

Nikki caught AJ's lips again as she sat up in her bed and removed her black tank top to reveal her beautiful breast underneath a black bra. AJ could have sworn his heart stopped at that moment. She was just breathtaking. Nikki then crawled over and helped AJ remove his shirt. She smiled softly as he lifted his arms to assist her. Nikki placed her hand flatly on AJ's abs and sighed softly.

"Beautiful" Nikki whispered pulling AJ atop of her.

After all articles of clothing were removed the two found themselves under the satin sheets. AJ perfectly settled between Nikki's legs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands buried in his hair as he placed sweet kisses on her neck. Moaning at the feeling Nikki let her hands roam down AJ's strong back. Never in a million years did she think this would happen. As many times as she's seen AJ in the locker room never once did she think "I'll be having sex with that guy one day"

"AJ please. I want you"

AJ swallowed the lump in his throat "I just want to know if this is what you truly want Nicole"

Nikki pulled AJ into a kiss "And like I said...I've never wanted anything more"

AJ smiled softly and then buried his face in the crook of Nikki's neck as he pushed himself slowly inside her. Both of them moaning at such an incredible sensation. It was like fire...a fire that had been building for months.

"Ohh god yess" Nikki gasped as she felt AJ began to move inside her.

AJ shut his eyes. God it had been a while since he'd felt anything like this. For a while he didn't think he'd ever be having sex again. But here he was and with someone as beautiful as Nikki Bella.

"Faster AJ please...ohhh god" Nikki moaned raking her nails along AJ's back.

AJ groaned "Fuck...I won't be able to last if I go faster sweetheart. You just feel so amazing"

"It's okay just please"

AJ obliged and picked up the pace and he moved faster. His thrusts hitting Nikki's spot without mercy over and over. It was delicious. Nikki could feel her orgasm approaching her like a bullet being fired from a gun. Her hands gripped tightly on AJ's biceps. She moaned as she heard him panting and trying his best to hold out for her. But she knew he was just as close as she was.

With a sound between a moan and a whimper Nikki lost control as she let her orgasm take over her. AJ gave a few final thrust as he let go deep inside of Nikki. His hair and body sweaty from the events that took place. He collapsed atop of her his hair covering his face. Nikki smiled softly and gave a satisfied sigh as she moved the hair out of AJ's face.

"Do you want me to go" AJ whispered tiredly

Nikki shook her head "No. I want you right here with me. That's only if you want to stay"

AJ smiled softly "I'd like that"

With that the two let sleep overcome their spent bodies. Leaving all questions and consequences for tomorrow.


	8. So What Now??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Bed Update

*Morning After*

Nikki's eyes fluttered open to the sun peaking through the curtains of the hotel room. Looking over to her side her eyes landed on him. His back facing her and his soft breathing bringing a smile to her face. Scooting closer Nikki wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare shoulder. Shifting in bed AJ turned and faced Nikki his eyes still closed as he slowly opened them and smiled.

"Good morning" 

Nikki smiled warmly "Good morning"

AJ raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Nikki's ear.

"How are you feeling?"  
  
Nikki sighed softly "Better. And not because of you know"

AJ chuckled softly "I get it"

"I'm better knowing that I have you to be there for me. Knowing we have this"

AJ sat up in bed. The covers coming below his waist showing his beautiful hip dents. Nikki licked her lips at that sight. He may be 40 but his body wasn't built like it. Every part of his body was fucking beautiful.

Swallowing the lump in his throat AJ spoke "Listen Nicole...I know we told each other last night about saving the questions for later. But...what happens now?"

Nikki sat up and ran her fingers through her hair and then AJ's hair as she tried to find the words to say.

"I know after last night we've pretty much established that this is more than a friendship. Last I checked friends don't have sex with each other. And if they do well that's them and this is me. We know how we feel about each other...I just want to know what happens after I walk out that door"

Nikki leaned in and kissed AJ softly "This doesn't change how I feel about you. If anything my feelings for you are stronger. And I know you don't sleep with just anyone AJ. You aren't that type of guy. And I'm not that type of girl either. Yes I agree after last night this has become something more than just friendship. But I feel for now maybe we should just keep this between us until we fully understand what this is now. Are you okay with that?"

AJ nodded "Yeah...yeah I'm okay with that"

Nikki smiled and kissed AJ once again.

"Sooo does this mean in some way we are like together?"

Nikki smirked "I guess it does. But like I said when we are ready to let people know...this is between us"

AJ nodded in agreement as Nikki leaned her head on his shoulder. No words had to be spoken...and for some reason no other words were needed. At this moment the peaceful silence between them was perfect.

"Listen as much as I'd love to spend the whole day with you like this I have to get going. I have interviews and a ton of other things I have to do. But I promise I will try my best to get them done quickly to come back and take you to lunch"

Nikki wrapped her arms around AJ's neck and grinned hugely "I would love that"

After both of them finished getting dressed Nikki walked AJ towards her door. With one last kiss he walked out the door as she shut it behind him. Nikki pressed her back against her door. Her heart was doing back flips.

"Get it together Nicole"

AJ was about to walk down the hall until he heard a familiar voice.

"Well well look who we have here. Hey there stranger you didn't come back to the room last night. Now we know why" Gallows said with a smirk

AJ groaned and looked up as if looking up towards the heavens "Of course right. Of course"

"So is this where you were last night?" Anderson asked walking up to AJ

AJ shifted where he stood "Yes but you guys are reading way too much into it. Nikki asked me to hang out with her because she was an emotional wreck last night. John called her and was somewhat pressuring her to get back together with her. When I came over she was in tears. She just wanted someone to talk to"

Both men looked at each other and back at AJ. 

"Well damn is she okay?" Gallows asked concerned 

AJ ran his fingers through his hair and his inner thoughts raced "She is now. Especially she I had sex with her last night." AJ shook his head at that thought and cleared his throat.

"Yeah she's okay. I crashed on the couch but she's still in there sleeping. She basically cried herself to sleep"

"Man well I hope everything works out for her. Nikki is a great girl but she's also a strong girl. She'll be okay. Plus she's got a friend like you to be there for her. Just like you've always been there for us"

AJ smiled softly "Yeah umm listen I'm going to head back to the room. I have to get ready to head out in a few. I'll see you guys around"

After saying their goodbye and I'll see you later's AJ made his way back to his hotel. Once he made it there he shut the door behind him and locked it. His back pressed against the door he let out a deep breath.

"That was close. Way to close"

*Later on that day*

Nikki looked down at her face and smiled at the message on her phone

I'm so tired. I'm really sorry I didn't have the chance to take you to lunch. Didn't think I'd be out this long. Promise I'll make it up to you later- AJ

"Earth to Nikki. Girl are you still on this planet?" Naomi said waving her hand in Nikki's face

"Yes I am. Excuse me for reading a text message" Nikki replied in a playful sarcastic tone

Nattie set her drink down "Who's texting you?"

"Nattie so nosy" Nikki said with a chuckle

Naomi rolled her eyes "I wouldn't be surprised if it was AJ texting you"

Nikki almost choked on her drink as she set it down quickly. Was she really that transparent?

"Oh my god. Nicole is it AJ texting you?" Nattie said in shock

"Why are you guys assuming AJ is texting me? For all you know it could be anyone else"

Nattie and Naomi looked at each other "Yep it's AJ"

"Nicole...girl. He's married"

Nikki rolled her eyes. If they only knew but she intended to keep his confession to her about his divorce a secret. If he wanted people to know he would. She wasn't going to blab anything to anyone.

"Guys AJ and I are just friends. And to be quite frank the fact that you two are assuming its something more pisses me off. I thought you two were my friends"

"We aren't assuming anything. It's just well a married man shouldn't be texting another woman. I mean I understand talking to him around the locker room cause it's work but I think that's as far as it should go"

"Not everyone thinks like you Nattie. Look I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later"

Naomi looked over at Nattie "Well that was...interesting"

Leaving the restaurant Nikki stopped outside and stepped out of sight to make a quick phone call.

"Please answer"

"Hello"

"AJ it's me"

"I know it's you sweetheart. It's called caller ID"

Nikki chuckled "Smartass"

"I'm just teasing. Guess you called at a right time. I'm barely heading back to the hotel"

"You are? Listen can you meet me at my hotel room before you go back to yours. I need to talk to you about something"

"Yeah I can do that. Umm is everything okay Nicole"

Nikki sighed softly "Yeah...yeah everything is fine. I'll talk to you later"

"Okay see you in a few"

With that Nikki hailed a cab and got in. Giving the directions Nikki prepared herself for when she got back to the hotel and AJ arriving.

*Two Hours Later*

Nikki sat on the edge of her bed playing with the edges of her hair. She needed a trim badly. 

It was then a knock broke her from her thoughts. Inhaling a deep breath she walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Well you did ask me to come by didn't you" His voice replied with soft laugh on the other end

Nikki opened the door and smiled. AJ walked in and Nikki embraced him in a warm hug.

"Thank you for coming by for me. I know you are probably tired from everything you've done today"

AJ smiled as he released the hug "Of course"

Nikki smiled nervously and AJ automatically noticed it.

"Okay. Something's up. What happened?"

Nikki sat on the edge of the bed once again and exhaled a deep breath.

"I don't want to hide us AJ. I don't think I'd be any good at it"

AJ let out a deep sigh "You know what"

"What?"

"I couldn't agree with you more. I've never been much of a good liar. And to be quite honest it was difficult for me to lie this morning"

Nikki gave a confused glance "This morning?"

"I bumped into Gallows and Anderson this morning a few seconds after you walking me out of your room. I think they sensed something but I tried my best not to let it show.But it was a bit difficult for me to lie to them. I mean they are my friends"

"Do they know about your divorce?"

AJ nodded "No. I've been wanting to tell them but I don't want them to worry about me. Also I'm afraid you know"

"You have to tell them. Just like we have to tell people. My girls think I'm fooling around with a married man and its hard for me not to tell them the truth. I don't want them to think I'm a terrible person capable of doing that. Cause I'm not. For god's sake AJ I felt awful feeling an attraction to you knowing you were still married"

AJ sighed "I'm sorry about that sweetheart. Well if we are going to do this how are we going to do this?"

Nikki looked over to AJ who took a seat beside her on the bed "I don't know but it has to be done. I don't think I can keep up with lying about it"

AJ agreed "I can't believe we are really going to be doing this"

Nikki let out a deep breath "You're telling me"

AJ chuckled softly and kissed Nikki's forehead "I'd like to think we'll be okay"

Nikki sighed softly "Fingers crossed"


	9. Here We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another before bed update

"Soo are you sure you really want to tell people about us...at a party?"

Nikki took a sip of her water and set it down. After a long day after Smackdown AJ and Nikki met up for dinner in her hotel room. Neither one of them having the strength to want to go out so room service it was.

"Well...I know it doesn't sound great now. But it's not like everyone in the locker room will be there. Just Nattie and the girls. And some of the husbands of course"

AJ set his fork down and swallowed the lump in his throat "Maybe...maybe we should do this in a different way"

"Okay. Got any ideas"

AJ shrugged "How about we do it tomorrow. Umm you invite your girls to a nice a restaurant and I'll invite my boys. I feel like it seems a lot less chaotic than telling everyone trying to have a good time at a party you know"

Nikki smiled and leaned over placing a sweet kiss on AJ's cheek "Sexy and smart. I like that"

AJ rolled his eyes "Flattery will get you nowhere darling"

Nikki smirked "You sure about that?"

A while later the sounds of Nikki's moans filled the room as she was straddled atop of AJ. Feeling him go deeper and deeper inside her. Her body ignited with pleasure and her skin on fire feeling his strong hands on her hips as he assisted her to move faster.

"Ohh yes yes...just like that" Nikki moaned whipping her head back her long black hair falling around her beautifully

It was then that AJ flipped them over and continued to move inside Nikki. His thrusts increasing faster which meant he was close. Nikki couldn't believe the stamina this man had during sex. It simply was something phenomenal. 

"AJ...I'm gonna...ohh shit" NIkki whimpered her hands in AJ's long hair

AJ gripped at her hips tighter. Nikki loved it. She knew she would have some love marks but she didn't care in fact she welcomed them.

"Let go for me Nicole...come on sweetheart"

Nikki gasped and just like that her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.Her orgasm signaling AJ's as he let go as well.

Nikki laid there with a satisfied smile on her face

"What?" AJ asked softly

"That was phenomenal"

AJ groaned and chuckled "I feel like I should have seen that coming"

*The Next Day*  
"So what's this all about Nikki?" Nattie asked with a questioning glare as she took her seat at the table

Nikki inhaled deeply. This was it. This was they day they learned the truth that she had been keeping for months. She was a mixture of emotions. Scared. Excited. Did she already mention scared.

"Yeah girl you dragged me and my hubby out here for a reason. So what it is?"

Nikki heard her phone go off and quickly looked down at the screen.

I'm here and so are the boys. I've never felt so nervous in my life-AJ

Nikki exhaled a deep breath and typed back

Ditto. But we can do this- Nikki

Oh boy. Here we go- AJ

"I hope you guys don't mind but some other people are meeting here with us to" Nikki said with a nervous smile

Naomi gave a confused glare "Who?"

It was then that AJ popped up with Gallows and Anderson in tow 

"What in the world? What are you guys doing here" Nattie asked setting down her drink

"Your guess is as good as ours. AJ told us to come"

After everyone ordered the group sat and chatted for a while until their food arrived. AJ and Nikki exchanges glances at each other. Their eyes locked and in some weird way in assured them that they were both on the same page.

"So AJ how is your wife?" Nattie asked with a smile

AJ looked over towards Nattie and swallowed the lump in his throat. Opening his mouth he spoke.

"Umm...she's...she's fine"

"You guys have been married for a long time huh" Naomi said with a warm smile

AJ was about to speak until Gallows replied "Decades. They've been married for decades"

AJ chuckled nervously as he looked over to Nikki who kept her eyes locked on him as she brought her glass of champagne to her lips.

Finally the food came and everyone got to enjoying their meals. It was nice to have everyone together until finally the elephant in the room was addressed.

"So Nikki you gonna let us know why you brought us out to dinner?"

"Yeah and AJ you gonna let us know why you insisted on us coming?"

Nikki and AJ both looked at each other and back at the group. Talk about being put on the spot.

Nikki shifted in her seat. She could do this. These were her closest friends they wouldn't judge her.

"I...I...umm"

"Me and Wen are divorced" AJ said making all eyes land on him

"WHAT" both Gallows and Anderson said in shock

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. Or anyone for that matter. I just felt like I had to keep it private...but honestly I'm tired of hiding it. I'm sorry"

"Ohh AJ we're all so sorry" Naomi said softly

"Look I want you all to know because...well I've been seeing someone"

"WHOA!! What? Who?"

Nikki cleared her throat "Umm me"

Everyone turned to look at Nikki. 

"Nicole? Are you serious?" Nattie asked in shock

Nikki looked over towards AJ "Yes. We've been seeing each other in secret for a few months now. And well we thought that our closest friends should know. We didn't want to hide anymore"

The group of friends sat there in shock at the confession from both AJ and Nikki. 

"Guys please say something" Nikki said softly

"What is there to say? I mean this is some news to take in" Anderson said still trying to absorb what he just heard.

"We know it is...but please understand we actually didn't intend for this to get as far as it did. It just kinda happened" AJ said nervously

Naomi cleared her throat "Are you guys happy?"

AJ and Nikki both looked at each other and smiled. 

Nikki kept her eyes locked on AJ "Extremely"

"Immensely" AJ replied as well

"Well then that's all that matters" Naomi said softly

"If you two make each other happy and you enjoy being together who are we to judge. Yes it's going to be an adjustment but we'll get there in time" Naomi added with a smile

Nikki smiled "Thank you"

"Same goes for us AJ. Man if you are happy then good for you. Just next time just be honest with us"

"I know. I will. Sorry about not telling you guys sooner"

"Good. Now if everyone is done can we get the hell out of here. I need some drinks in me after this night" Anderson said with a chuckle

AJ and Nikki once again locked eyes. Everything was going to be okay. 

Everything was going to be okay...right?


	10. A Party To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After A Lovely Mother's Day Get Together With Family  
> Gotta Update :)

"So will I be expecting you and AJ at the get together party at my place?" Nattie asked softly

Nikki smiled hugely as she stretched before getting ready to lift some weights "Of course"

"Look at that smile. Still can't believe you and AJ are together. I'm just happy for you both" Naomi said pulling Nikki in for a hug.

It was then that Nikki caught the look on Nattie's face "Something bothering you Nattie?"

Nattie inhaled a deep breath.

Naomi cringed at the sound "Oh here we go"

"Listen I just think you and AJ are rushing this. He's recently divorced. And you and John were together for 6 years. I feel like you both should have waited until seeing each other"

Nikki rolled her eyes "This isn't the 18th century Nattie. Besides you heard AJ last night...we didn't plan for it to get this far but it did. We make each other happy"

"Have you slept with him yet?" Nattie asked bluntly 

Naomi gasped "Nattie!"

Nikki put her hand up "No it's okay. Yes Nattie I have. Does that bother you also?"

"I just don’t want this to blow up in your faces. I'm just concerned that you two were in a vulnerable spot"

Nikki felt her cool dwindling "Thank you Nattie. Thank you for being such a great friend. Instead of being happy for me you are questioning my terrible emotional status as the reason why I'm with AJ" 

"That's not what I'm saying Nicole"

"You know what Nattie it's fine. Look I got to go. I'm meeting up with AJ for lunch. Don't let me telling you that bother you so much Nattie"

And with that Nikki grabbed her things and walked out the gym. Naomi looked over at Nattie and sighed.

"You just couldn't keep that mouth of yours quite could you woman"

*Later On That Day*  
AJ watched as Nikki picked at her food and sighed deeply.

"Okay. What's the matter darling?"

Nikki was about to open her mouth to speak until AJ cut her off.

"And please don't say nothing. Talk to me okay"

"It's just I had a talk with the girls about us this morning. Well actually I got a lecture from Nattie about us this morning"

AJ set his water down and smirked "Well that must have been...interesting"

Nikki groaned "She thinks that me and you are rushing this. That the only thing that brought us together is that were are both in vulnerable spots"

"Vulnerable spots?" AJ asked with furrowed brows

Nikki nodded with a roll of her eyes "Yeah. You being recently divorced and me fresh from being broken up with John"

"Okay well firstly I've been divorced. I just kept it private because I just felt like no one needed to know. The only reason I spoke on it is because I didn't want people to think of you as a terrible person fooling around with a married man. Also I just felt like it was time some close friends knew. Secondly it's not like I chased you down after John left you. As I recall I did tell her we didn't expect for this friendship to turn into a relationship. But things happen and I believe they happen for a reason. I know she's being a concerned friend but...well she just doesn't fully understand. But you shouldn't let it get to you sweetheart"

Nikki sighed softly "To be honest I wasn't looking for a relationship after John. We were together for so long I thought he was it for me. But here you came and you changed all of that. And I'm happy. Truly happy that you were there for me AJ"

AJ smiled "Well if you are happy I really don't care what anyone else has to say about it"

Nikki smiled "Me too"

"Although I know Nattie was just trying to be a friend and you should talk to her. Let her know you know where she's coming from but she should understand where you come from too. I don't want you losing her as a friend. Especially cause of me"

Letting out a groan Nikki agreed "Alright I'll call her when we get back to the hotel"

"I hate when you are always right"

AJ smirked "I love it"

Once Nikki got to the hotel she had a long talk with Nattie and the two made up. Nattie was just worried about her friend and didn't want her to get hurt again. It didn't mean she wasn't happy for her. Of course Nikki assured her that AJ was a wonderful man and things were going wonderfully between them.

Later on Nikki and AJ found themselves at Nattie’s get together. All the girls were there and some of the husbands as well. It was amazing all of them together while they shared stories over dinner and drinks.

"You having fun" Nikki asked softly with a smile

AJ smiled "Of course. I can get used to this"

Nikki chuckled as she leaned in and kissed AJ's cheek.

"Hey now keep it PG you two" John Uso said with a laugh

"Will you shut up" Naomi said with an elbow to John's ribs

AJ and Nikki chuckled as Naomi winked "You two do you"

After dinner and drinks AJ and Nikki stayed outside by Nattie's pool while everyone went inside to wait for dessert. 

"Tonight has been fun huh"Nikki said her eyes looking up into the night sky

AJ cleared his throat and took Nikki's hand in his. Nikki looked down and smiled warmly.

"I just want to tell you that I'm happy you are happy. Being with you these past months have been nothing short of amazing. You are a strong woman with a huge heart and it makes me adore you even more. You get me and I love that about you. To be honest...well...I love you Nicole"

Nikki felt her heart swell. Her eyes began to well with tears. Yes she's heard I love you before but for some reason this was different.

"I love you too AJ"

Holy crap she said it. And she meant it. She loved him. 

"Thank God" AJ said with exhaling a deep breath

Nikki laughed softly "Did you think I wasn't going to say it back"

"To be honest yeah. I thought you wouldn't like me saying it and then pushed me in this pool because of it"

Nikki laughed "You are such a dork. Of course I would say it back. You've been just so supportive and amazing I'd be stupid not to say it back"

"Wow. We actually did it"

"Yeah we did. How do you feel?"

AJ kissed Nikki sweetly "Hungry"

Nikki glared playfully "Typical"

AJ laughed "I'm kidding but seriously let's go inside for some of that dessert"

Nikki followed behind AJ and teased playfully 

"Men"


	11. And Today Was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More Update Before Bed ;)

Nikki let her eyes slide shut feeling his warm breath tickle her ear. Her mind and body overwhelmed with pleasure as she felt him deep inside her. What was it about sex with him that always felt like the first time. She took in a sharp breath feeling him bite down on her neck. Her fingers tugging on his hair as he began to move slower. His thrust deeper making her grow impatient for him to move faster.

"I love you Nicole" AJ whispered in her ear

Nikki moaned "Ohh I love you too"

"Come home with me to Georgia"

Wait a minuet? Did he just say? Wait...what?

Nikki placed her hands on AJ's biceps "What did you just say?"

"I know we have a break coming up from work. And well I would love nothing more than for you to spend it with me in Georgia"

Nikki bit her lip nervously "Wow. I don't know what to say. Look I'm not saying no...just let me think on it okay"

"Alright fair enough. Sorry that I sprung that out on you during sex. Did I ruin the mood?"

Nikki smirked "Sex with you...the mood is never ruined"

*Later on that day*

"Oh My God Nicole. So what did you tell him?" Nattie asked with a huge smile

Nikki shrugged "I told him I would think on it. I didn't tell him no. I just told him that I would think about it. See it's just well...I'm nervous"

"It's understandable. Spending time with him at his house it way different then on the road and hotels. Take your time and think on it. And if you decided to not go I'm sure AJ will understand. He's a very good man"

Nikki sighed softly "He is. Never in a million years did I think me and AJ would be together. Yes we've talked around the locker rooms. But now that we are together...everything is perfect. He's perfect"

"You're like a love struck teenager Nicole"

With that comment Nikki stuck her tongue out.

"Very Mature" Nattie replied rolling her eyes playfully

*Few Hours Later*

Nikki decided to wait for AJ back at her hotel. He had some events going on after Smackdown and a few interviews. He texted her to let her know that he would try his best to take her to dinner and if not he'd be there later in the evening. She would have joined him but she was just exhausted and to be honest she really needed the alone time to think. Why was she so nervous about going to Georgia with him? She loved him and he loved her. This would be a big step for them in this relationship. Besides it's not like there was anyone or anything to stop her from doing so.

Well than that was it. She was going with him to Georgia. Wow she was really doing this. Now more than ever she was excited for AJ to come back.

After a few hours passing Nikki eventually fell asleep. It was then that she heard gently knocking at her door. That was strange for her being as she gave AJ the spare key card to her hotel room. Getting out of bed Nikki walked towards the door. Trying to look through the peephole she saw that no one was there. Okay was she loosing her mind already?

Nikki slowly opened her door and looked to the right side. It was then she heard that voice. Oh god that all to familiar voice. 

"Hello Nicole" He whispered softly

Nikki felt her heart race and she turned slowly. Heartbreak in her eyes.

"John. What...what are you doing here?"

John smiled softly "I had some free time and well I came to see you. Umm these are for you"

John then pulled what he was hiding behind his back. It was a bouquet of red roses. Her favorite.

Taking them slowly she swallowed the lump in his throat "Tha...thank you"

"Is it okay if I come in so we can talk. Or is this a bad time?"

Nikki didn't reply and only nodded. John walked in and sat on the edge of Nikki's bed.

"How have you been beautiful?"

For some reason it felt weird for John to say that. She was already used to AJ calling her darling or sweetheart. God how she loved when he would call her either one of the two.

"I've been alright. Listen umm John why are you here? You haven't called me in months"

John looked down and sighed sadly "I know and I'm so sorry. It's just that I've been taking some time for myself and well I figured the last thing you wanted was to talk to me"

"That's not true John. But once again you decided for the both of us. We were together for 6 years and in a matter of months it's like you vanished"

"I'm sorry"

Nikki sighed "What do you want John?"

John rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled a deep breath.

"I wanted to come and tell you that I miss you Nicole. I want to work things out with us. I know I screwed up but you mean everything to me and I want that back. Please give us a chance again"

Nikki could have sworn she felt her heart break all over again. She couldn't lie she would always have love for John. They were a huge part of each others lives but this...this was unexpected. John was begging her to come back and John had never been one to beg for anything. Was this a different John she was seeing right before her.

Nikki was about to speak until she heard the door handle turn. Oh god...please not now.

The door opened and AJ walked in.

"Nico..." AJ felt his words get stuck in his throat

"John...uhh hey man. Long time no see" AJ said with an awkward smile

John stood and shook AJ's hand. Boy if he only knew he was shaking the hand of the man who practically his ex's new boyfriend. Well it wouldn't be a pretty sight

"How you been man?"

AJ stuck his hands in his pockets "Umm fine. Look did I come in at a bad time"

John looked over to Nikki holding her roses and then at AJ.

"Nah me and Nicole were just talking"

AJ locked eyes with Nikki. She looked so heartbroken and nervous. But he was pretty sure she didn't tell John they were dating other wise he would have gotten a different reaction when he walked in.

"Listen I was going to head out anyway. I'll talk to you later Nicole. It was nice seeing you again"

With that John placed a kiss on Nikki's cheek and then made his way out. AJ bid him goodbye as well and shut the door behind him.

As soon as AJ turned back to face Nikki she was already in tears. AJ made his way to her and took her in his arms.

"Sweetheart are you okay? What happened?"

For some reason Nikki couldn't speak. The only thing she could do was cry as AJ held her close.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm here"

More than anything she wished she could believe him. More than anything.


	12. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little Bit Of The Before Work Update :))
> 
> Oh Also Just Thought I'd Point This Out. In My Story Because My Cousin Told Me. AJ Is Divorced but with two kids instead of four. Don't ask me why...she wanted that. I'm just going with the flow lol :D

"So you plan on talking to me again sweetheart" AJ whispered in the darkness reaching out and taking Nikki's hand in his.

Nikki reached over and turned the lamp on. The clock on the nightstand showing 2 am in bright red.

"I'm sorry. It's just seeing John again brought back a lot of emotions. Good and bad. I'm not trying to ignore you" Nikki whispered leaning her head on AJ's shoulder

AJ smiled warmly and kissed the top of Nikki's head. 

"I never said you were ignoring me babe. I was just worried because you weren't speaking to me. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. That's all I care about" 

Nikki gave a sad smile and sighed deeply "Thank you for being so amazing"

AJ chuckled softly "I do have one question though. You didn't tell him we were dating did you?"

Nikki bit her lower lip "I couldn't. I just...I kinda froze up seeing him again. How did you know I didn't tell him"

"Well if you did tell him the last thing he would be wanting to do is shake my hand"

Nikki shut her eyes "True. But I'll tell him in time. Just like I have to tell my family in time. For now I'm happy with just the people around us knowing so far"

"Whatever you want sweetheart" 

A moment of comfortable silence fell between the two passed until Nikki spoke.

"Until John popping up I was really excited for you to come back tonight"

AJ looked over at Nikki "Really. Why?"

Nikki swallowed the lump in her throat "I thought on it and decided"

"Decided on what darling?"

Nikki bit her lower lip "I want to go to Georgia with you AJ"

AJ's eyes lit up "Really? Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I pressured you or anything"

Nikki smiled "I'm sure. A get away sounds amazing. Even more amazing with you. And don't worry you didn't pressure me at all"

AJ hugged Nikki "You don't know how happy you just made me. I'll promise to show you the best time in Georgia"

Nikki smiled "You better mister"

*A Week Later*

Nikki couldn't believe how beautiful Georgia was. No wonder AJ talked about his hometown with so much pride. Sure she had seen Georgia but never truly stayed mostly passed. And while she was here she was holed up in a hotel.

"This place is beautiful AJ" Nikki said looking out the passenger widow with a smile

"Of course it is. I'm so happy you decided to come with me. I feel like this will be amazing"

Nikki smiled "I feel it will too"

*Hour Later*

AJ drove up to his home and parked in the driveway. Nikki gasped his house was breathtaking. 

"Home sweet home. You ready to come inside?"

Nikki gave a huge smile and nodded with excitement. 

AJ helped Nikki with her bags as they walked up to door. AJ was about to open the door until Nikki placed her hand on his forearm. She knew about his kids. So she felt like she had to ask.

"AJ...umm are your kids here? I have to know before I walk in their home"

AJ sighed "No they aren't. They are with their mother on vacay. She took them to see her family in Florida. I would have loved you to meet them...but in time."

"They know about me? Us?"

AJ chuckled "Of course they do. I wouldn't keep that from them. They are actually pretty excited to meet you when the time comes"

Nikki blushed "I can't wait to meet them too"

"So you ready to come in now?"

Nikki nodded "So ready"

Nikki continued to walk around AJ's house in awe. It was beautiful. This house was all AJ. You could still see a few parts of the home that were his ex-wife's touch. But in other parts it was all AJ's touch. Down to the colors and sports memorabilia. She loved it.

"So what do you think?" AJ asked walking down the stairs after putting away his and Nikki's luggage.

"I love it. So it's just me and you this whole week in this lovely home?"

AJ put his hand on Nikki's hips and pulled her close "Just the two of us"

Nikki felt her heart begin to beat quickly. God this man was amazing.

"So what would you like to do first? I can take you out around town or..."

Nikki shushed AJ by placing her lips on his. The kiss growing more passionate by the moment.

Breaking the kiss Nikki smirked "Or you can show me upstairs"

AJ felt the heat rise through his entire body "Well then...allow me to show you"

Nikki squealed out as AJ picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"AJ OH MY GOSH"


	13. Where Are You Nikki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Outta Work Update ;)

After a wonderful and always amazing love-making session AJ treated Nikki out for dinner at one of his favorite restaurants. 

Nikki could feel his eyes on her without even having to look up. She could just sense it. Setting her fork down she looked up and sure enough his pale blue eyes were locked on her.

"What?" Nikki asked blushing madly

AJ smiled and reached across the table and laced his hands with her's "I just can't believe you really are here with me. And how beautiful you are"

"You already got laid AJ. But if your trying to own brownie points for later than it might be working. Might" Nikki replied with a smirk

AJ laughed "And you say I'm terrible. But truthfully though I'm just so happy you are here and so lucky to have you in my life. You know after the divorce I didn't think I would even consider another relationship. To be honest even if I tried who'd want to give an old guy like me a shot"

Nikki glared playfully "The word old does not describe you in the least. And I understand about giving a relationship another chance. Trust me if anyone would know it's this girl. And if anyone is lucky it's me. You've been nothing short of amazing. You've been through hell with me these past months and you never once complained or faltered. You made me believe I was worth loving again when I thought I wasn't"

"I feel the same. I didn't think I was worth much of anything after the divorce. I pretty much thought aside from my children I was pretty much going to wind up alone. With no one to call my own. And to be honest I was okay with it until I just really began to feel lonely. I missed having someone to go home to but who the hell was going to give me the time of day? I was ready to make peace with it...that is until you came along. You changed all that and for that I will always love you and be grateful for"

God he had a way with words. He expressed his love so much better than John ever could. Trying to get John to emote was like trying to pull teeth. Nikki was about to open her mouth to speak until a woman's voice was heard.

"Oh my gosh aren't you Nikki Bella"

Nikki smiled "Yes I am"

The woman lit up "Oh my gosh I'm a huge fan. Well I just came to pick up some food but I just wanted to tell you congrats on your engagement to John"

Nikki tensed at that comment and AJ felt it. He knew that stung her a little bit.

"Umm thank you but John and I are no longer together"

The woman frowned "Well that's a shame. You two were practically perfect for each other"

Nikki smiled sadly "Yeah"

"Well life goes on huh. Wonderful to meet you" 

And with that the lady walked off and out the door.

Nikki sat there in silence hanging her head to prevent her from showing the pain in her eyes.

"Nicole? Babe?"

Nikki shook her head "Can we just go? Please?"

AJ sighed softly "Sure of course"

The drive back to AJ's house was quiet. Nikki didn't utter a word as she kept her gaze locked on the passenger window. Her thoughts began to race. Will she ever truly be happy without John being thrown in her face? Would AJ stay with her knowing that no matter where they went John would be brought up? Did AJ deserve better than someone like her?

"Nicole. Sweetheart we're here"

Nikki was snapped out of her thoughts. They had already arrived at AJ's house and she didn't even realize it because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Ohh. Sorry I must have dazed out"

AJ helped Nikki out of the car "Hey are you okay? For a moment I lost you"

"I'm okay. I'm just tired"

AJ smiled warmly "Okay well than let's head inside so we can go upstairs to get some sleep"

Nikki only nodded as she followed behind AJ. 

After brushing her hair and her teeth Nikki changed. She opted for some comfortable sleep shorts and one of AJ's shirts. When she walked out of the master bathroom in the bedroom AJ was already in bed sitting up waiting for her.

Nikki crawled into bed and pulled to covers over her. Why was what that woman told her bothering her so much? Going back to what the woman told her the only thing that rung in her ears was "You two were practically perfect for each other"

Nikki shut her eyes tightly and tried to keep the tears from flowing. 

AJ hated seeing her like this and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Please talk to me sweetheart. Don't let what that woman said bother you"

Nikki didn't reply and just kept her back towards AJ. For some reason she just didn't feel like speaking. She was feeling so many things at once right now. Sadness. Anger. And honestly embarrassed for being put on the spot like that. Especially in front of AJ

"Nicole...please"

"Please just leave me alone John"

AJ released Nikki slowly and sat up in bed. Well that stung something awful.

Nikki realized the huge mistake she just made and quickly shot up in bed.

"Oh my god. AJ I'm...I'm..."

AJ nodded "It's okay. It's fine"

Nikki bit her lower lip. She could totally tell by the look on his face it wasn't fine. That hurt...that hurt him a lot.

Nikki tried to reach her hand out to AJ but he stopped her by catching her hand in his gently.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep okay"

"AJ please...I didn't"

AJ gave a sad sigh "Just get some sleep Nicole...okay"

With that AJ shut off the lamp beside him and pulled the covers over him. Nikki watched as he turned over and shut his eyes.

Nikki watched as AJ kept his back towards her. God how could she fuck up this night so badly. To call her new boyfriend by her old boyfriends name was the ultimate punch in the gut towards AJ. Nikki laid back in the bed and pulled the covers over her. Now both of their back towards each other.It just felt so weird. AJ was a cuddler. He loved cuddling with Nikki every night in bed. Now he didn't even want to turn to face her in bed.

Could she really blame him though?

Letting out a sad sigh Nikki whispered one more "I'm sorry" before drifting off into sleep.

*The Next Morning*

Nikki's eyes fluttered open as she sat up in bed and stretched. Looking to her side she realized she was alone in bed. Automatically fear began to set in. Fear that she fucked up royally with AJ last night. Not only was he trying to comfort her and she was being a total brat about it. She called him by her ex's name. After brushing her teeth and her hair Nikki made her way downstairs. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and slowly made her way over. Her heart pounding in her chest. 

Was he mad still? Was he about to tell her to get the hell out? 

Nikki finally walked into the kitchen to find AJ pouring a glass of orange juice and setting it on the table.

Nikki twirled her fingers in her hair nervously and spoke faintly "Good morning"

AJ looked up and smiled softly "Good morning. I made you breakfast"

Nikki smiled weakly "You didn't have to do that"

"Now would kind of host would I be if I didn't make you breakfast. A pretty terrible one I assume"

Nikki smiled softly and walked over to AJ. Slowly she leaned her head forward. Her forehead pressing against his strong chest. 

AJ sighed softly and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her body relax as he did.

"I'm so sorry. I was terrible last night. I let what others have to say bother me again. And I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you. And I'm so sorry about calling you by his name"

AJ took Nikki's face in his hands and smiled softly "I'm not gonna lie it did hurt that you called me by his name last night. It stung. But I do understand that you didn't mean it and were just hurt by that woman's comments. But don't let what people say bother you. If you do...you'll always be struggling. I just want you be happy. I never want to see you sad babe. I'd do anything to prevent from seeing you like you were last night again"

Nikki felt the tears stream down her face "I love you so much. And I'm so sorry"

"It's okay. Today is another day. Now...eat your breakfast before it gets cold okay"

Nikki stood on her tiptoes and caught AJ's lips in a sweet kiss. 

"How did I get so lucky with someone like you?"

"Because you're hot" AJ winked playfully

Nikki smacked him on his shoulder "Terrible typical male"

"But you love me" AJ replied with a smirk

Nikki took her seat at the table and smiled "With everything in me"

AJ began to get a little emotional and groaned joining Nikki at the table.

"Ugh you're turning me into a sap"

Nikki chuckled as she just stuck her tongue out at AJ. 

AJ rolled his eyes playfully.

"Very mature"


	14. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello  
> Update Time :)
> 
> P.S. Sorry If This Chapter Is A Little Short. Had To Take My Little Boy To An Appointment. Promise To Make It Up To Y'all Later :)

"Are you really sure you don't want me to take you anywhere today?" AJ asked caressing Nikki's legs that were stretched across his lap.

Nikki smiled softly "No. I think I'm happy just with you here. On this nice comfy couch and some movies"

AJ smiled as his hands slid up further and up to Nikki's thigh "I know of something else we can do on this couch"

Nikki smirked and extended her arms. Opening them she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Boy if she ever needed something from AJ right now it was this. Aside from his sweet words his kisses made everything ten times better. Pulling Nikki into his lap AJ placed his hands on Nikki's hips as he broke the kiss.

"I have to say you do look pretty damn phenomenal in my shirt. But I'm pretty sure you look better without it"

Nikki shuddered feeling AJ's hand slip under her shirt and caress her flat tummy. Fuck his appetite for sex was mind blowing and she loved it. Sure she had sex with John but sometimes with his busy schedule she's go days even weeks with out. She was human and she had needs. And her sexual appetite was pretty high. Nikki was broken out of her thoughts feeling AJ's hands cup her breasts.

"Mmmm AJ yesss" Nikki whispered biting her lower lip.

AJ smirked "Tell me what you want Nicole"

Nikki gasped feeling him slip his hand inside her shorts.

"You baby...just you. Please"

AJ was about to remove Nikki's shirt until her phone went off beside them.

"Damn it"

AJ groaned "Ignore it"

Nikki frowned and looked at her phone. 

"I can't it's Brie"

AJ sighed and leaned his head forward. His forehead resting just below her chest.

"Talk about terrible timing"

Nikki chuckled softly "Don't worry I'm here a for a few more day. I have plenty of time to make it up to you" 

AJ smiled as he released his hold on Nikki and she stood making her way towards the kitchen.

"Hello"

"Nikki where the hell are you? I've been trying to call you for a few days now" Brie asked sternly

Nikki rolled her eyes at her tone. Maybe should just have just ignored it.

"You have. I haven't received any missed calls"

Brie "Where are you Nicole?"

"I'm...umm I'm in Georgia"

Silence on Brie's end 

"What are you doing in Georgia? You know what it doesn't matter. I'm calling you because...Nicole John was in an accident. He's been in the hospital for two days now. He's asking for you Nicole"

Nikki could felt her blood run cold "Oh my god. Oh my god"

"He's stable but he's got a broken leg and his fair of bumps and bruises"

"What hospital?"

"Mary Trinity in Florida. Daniel and I are going to see him. Just to make sure he's okay"

Nikki hung up stood in the kitchen in shock. It was then that she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Turning Nikki locked eyes with AJ. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights

"Hey are you okay?"

Nikki frowned "I have to go"

AJ pulled away "Go? Go where?"

"John's in the hospital. He was in an accident. He's okay...but he asked for me. So I'm going"

AJ couldn't lie. Her saying that she was leaving was like another kick in the gut.

"I see. So he asks for you and you're ready to drop everything and even me to rush out to him"

Nikki bit her lower lip. She could understand where AJ was coming from. But she couldn't just ignore the fact that John needed her. He would always play a part of her life regardless if they were no longer dating.

"AJ please understand" 

AJ sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "It's fine. You have to go...then go. I mean who am I to stop you right?"

Nikki stood there. There was nothing she could say or do to make this better. Even if she tried.

"Just be careful okay"

With that AJ made his way out of the kitchen and upstairs. Why did this keep happening? Why was it that when things were going so wonderful with her and AJ there was always something to ruin it?

Nikki looked down at her phone and called Brie again.

"Hello"

"Brie. Let me know when you guys get there. I'm on my way out there"


	15. Second Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free Time ;)

AJ watched as Nikki packed her belongings in her bags. Stopping Nikki sighed sadly and turned around to face AJ. His pale blue eyes showed the hurt in his eyes.

"I'll try to make this a quick trip. I'll come back here with you"

AJ nodded "No you won't. So don't lie to me and say you'll just go and come back. Besides I'm leaving as soon as you leave"

Nikki gave a look of confusion "But...but you still have a few days left of your vacation?"

"What's the point of spending it here alone. This was supposed to be for both of us. So I'm packing my things and heading out of here early"

Nikki exhaled a deep breath "I don't understand why you are making this so difficult?"

AJ was taken aback by that comment. Was she serious right now? He planned this whole week for the two of them. An escape from all the crap she and he had been dealing with. He wanted nothing more than to just be with her and nothing else.

"Are you kidding me with that crap right now?"

Nikki locked eyes with AJ "It's true"

AJ clenched his jaw "I planned this week for us. Me and you. I wanted to just be with you here in my home. Because I love you and I felt like you needed to just get away from it all. And the moment his name gets dropped I don't exist"

"That's not true"

AJ exhaled a deep breath "It isn't. Well if isn't true why are you packing to leave?"

Nikki didn't say a word and stood there sadly.

"I love you Nicole. But let's be honest...I could tell you I love you till I'm blue in the face. I could be there for you like I have been but no matter what I'll always be second best when it comes to John"

Hanging her head sadly Nikki remained silent.

"Actions speak louder than words sweetheart"

"John and I were together for 6 years"

AJ scoffed "I was married for more years than that. Don't even try to use that against me"

Nikki glared "What would you do if it was your ex-wife who was in the hospital?"

"I won't lie. I'd be there. But I wouldn't leave you behind. I'm with you and I would never leave you behind in any circumstances. I'd want you there with me. To be there for me"

Nikki couldn't lie that made her heart swell. He truly did love her deeply.

"But I have a feeling it's not the same for you. He asks for you and you are ready to leave me in the dust. Not once did you ask if I wanted to come with you. Which that's your choice but don't just make me feel like I'm not important enough to be asked"

AJ sighed "I guess if you want to catch the quickest flight you should get to finishing up right"

Nikki watched as AJ walked out of the room and down the stairs. Walking out of the room Nikki watched from the top of the stairs as AJ walked towards the sliding door and outside. She understood he was hurt but at the same time she couldn't ignore the fact that John wanted to see her. John was still a weakness for her which she was trying desperately to work getting over. It just wasn't going to be easy for her.

After finishing packing Nikki walked over and looked out towards the glass sliding doors. She sighed as she saw AJ sitting by his pool fidgeting with the strings on his hoodie. Inhaling a deep breath she opened the door and walked out. 

"I'm heading out already"

AJ looked up at her and nodded "Alright"

"I love you"

AJ sighed sadly 

"Just be careful Nicole"

Nikki nodded sadly and walked out. He never said I love you back.

*Hours Later*

Nikki looked out her window view on the plane and shut her eyes. And every time she did she saw the look of hurt on AJ's eyes. She had never been so torn in her life. She loved AJ and she wasn't going to lie she would always have love for John too. And right now John needed her. 

"Are you here Brie?"

"Yeah. Let me know what part of the airport to meet you at"

"Okay. See you in a few"

Nikki walked into the airport and without having to go far there was Brie waiting for her with Bryan by her side. Brie walked up to Nikki and hugged her.

"Hey. Are you doing okay?"

Nikki smiled weakly "Yeah I'm fine. It's good to see you guys. Where's Birdie?"

"She stayed back home with mom. Didn't think you would head out so fast"

Nikki sighed "Yeah me neither"

Walking towards the rental Nikki placed her bags inside the trunk and got inside into the back seat. 

"So am I allowed to ask why you were in Georgia when I finally got in contact with you?" Brie asked her eyes looking into the rear view mirror at Nikki

Bryan looked back quickly "You were in Georgia?"

Nikki sighed "Yes. I was on a get away"

Brie raised a brow "And so Georgia was the get away spot for you. I guess so"

"I went with AJ"

Brie turned and looked back at Nicole.

"Come again?"

"I was in Georgia with AJ. I was spending time with him at his house"

Nikki didn't know why she was admitting this information to Brie in this manner. Sure she planned on telling her eventually...the right way. But right now she just didn't care and wasn't really in the mood. So how it came out now was good enough for her in her emotional state.

"Nicole. He's a married man. What are you doing at a married man's house?"

"He's divorced. And I was at his house Brie because AJ is my boyfriend. Since you are so nosy and want to know every single detail of my life. AJ and I are together"

Brie's eyes grew wide without tearing her gaze from Nikki Brie spoke

"Bryan pull over"

Bryan gave a look of confusion "What?"

"Pull over"

Pulling over Bryan brought the car to a stop. Next thing he knew Brie unbuckled herself and opened the door. Walking to Nikki's side she opened the door and pulled Nikki out.

"Alright Nicole. Right here and right now. Tell me what the hell is going on with you"


	16. And Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Outta Work :D

Nikki clenched her teeth and locked eyes with Brie.

"I really don't think the side of the road is a place to discuss anything. Not to mention that John is wanting to see me"

Brie scowled "This isn't over. We are going to talk about this later. Like it or not Nicole. One thing I'm good at is never forgetting anything"

Nikki rolled her eyes "Wonderful. Can we go now"

Brie turned on her heels and walked back towards the car. 

"Well this has been interesting so far" Bryan said with a smile

Brie glared daggers "Not now Bryan"

*Back In Georgia*

AJ packed the last of his things and ran his fingers through his hair. So much for a get away. Shutting his eyes all he could see was Nikki standing before him. The sadness in her eyes as she told him she was leaving. He understood the history between Nicole and John. He got it. What he didn't get is how at the drop of a hat she'd run back to him. When he didn't even bother to do the same. For months he went without calling her. For months AJ took care of her. He loved her.

"I got to get the hell out of here"

With that AJ tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. Walking towards his truck AJ opened to door and gave one last look towards his home.

"Well so much for that" 

*Florida*

Nikki walked into a room that had the numbers 303 in bright blue on the outside of the door. Inhaling a deep breath Nikki walked in further and there he was. His leg in a cast and propped up. Some scratches on his arms and face. A black eye and some stitches above his brow. He appeared to be sleeping so Nikki was as quiet as possible. Taking a seat beside John's bed Nikki could feel a whole range of emotions wash over her. She felt hurt, sadness, and for some reason guilt. 

Guilt because she felt like this was her fault. Guilt because if she was near him he wouldn't be here.

Nikki buried her face in her hands.

"Nicole. Is that really you? Or am I still hopped up on pain medication?"

Nikki moved her hands away and locked eyes with John.

"No John I'm here. I'm so sorry I didn't come as soon as I heard. I was...I was out of town"

John smiled and reached out a hand towards Nikki. Nikki bit her lower lip and took his hand slowly.

"It's alright. You're here now and that's all that matters. When this happened you were all that went through my mind"

Nikki remained silent as John expressed himself. 

"I can't believe you asked for me. I honestly didn't think you would"

John exhaled softly "I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. For everything Nicole...I'm so sorry. I love you and I just want you to promise me something"

Nikki looked up at John and felt her heart racing for some reason.

"What is it?"

John smiled softly "Please don't ever leave me again"

Nikki felt like the wind was knocked out of her. How could she promise John something like that?

*Later On*

Nikki set her water down as she sat across from Brie and Bryan. They found themselves in a small quiet restaurant after they spent some time with John.

"Now start talking" Brie said sitting across the table her arms crossed.

Nikki sighed softly and exhaled a shaky breath.

"The day that John and I called off out relationship was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. I went through it alone. You and Bryan...I couldn't bother you with my problems being as you two have Birdie and I'm pretty sure your own things going on. I sat in that hotel room and cried until I felt like I couldn't anymore. Well that night I decided to get some air and went outside to have a sit by the pool. I felt so lonely. Heartbroken"

Brie gave her sister a sympathetic glance as Nikki tried to fight off the tears forming in her eyes.

"That was until he showed up"

"AJ?" Bryan said softly

Nikki nodded "Yes. He was there and he held me as I cried. He told me that everything was going to be okay. He made me believe it. So after that day we kept talking to each other and just enjoying each others company as friends. We would go out for coffee every morning. He would come to my hotel to talk to me and just make sure I was okay. Months passed and things just started to progress into something else. But I never said anything about it because I knew he was married"

"So you started to feel more than just a friendship for him?" Brie asked softly

"Yes but I'm a lot of things but not a homewrecker. So one night me and the girls went out drinking. I invited AJ and you guys know pretty much everyone knows AJ is not a drinker. But he went for me. Well that night I kinda got a little tipsy and I kissed him"

"Oh Nicole" Brie groaned out covering her face with her hand

"He didn't kiss me back. He took me back to my hotel and took care of me because my dumb ass got sick"

"Wow" Bryan replied with a chuckle

"I didn't remember anything the next day and I confronted him about it. He didn't want to tell me because he didn't want to ruin what we had. I felt awful because I assumed he was married. It was till later on that day he confessed to me he and his wife were divorced. The reason he didn't tell anyone because he was afraid to admit it and because he knew his friends would worry. But I'm not going to lie...when he admitted that to me I could feel my feelings for him getting harder to fight back"

Nikki sighed softly "We wound up falling in love. Neither one of us expected it. But...neither one of us could fight it. I know it happened all so fast but Brie...if only you could hear the things he says to me. How sweet he is and loving. How he's always there to comfort me even at my worst. I just wish you could see him like I see him"

"I just feel that you rushed this Nicole. You were hurting and AJ was there. You've always become attached so quickly"

Nikki glared "I love him Brie"

"But yet here you are with John because he begged you to come back"

Nikki could feel the heat rise to her face "I came here because I was worried. I came here because..."

"You still love him...don't you?"

Nikki opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Did she? Of course she did? She had love for him but was she in love with him?

"I think your silence says it all"

Nikki hung her head. Why did this have to be so complicated?

*The Next Day*

John was finally given the okay to be released home and the excitement showed on his face.

Last night Nikki called AJ but got no answer or call back. Could she blame him? 

"Look John now that you are being released maybe...maybe I should get back on the road"

John's face fell "Please don't. Nicole I want you to come home with me"

"John what are you saying?"

John laced his hand with Nikki's.

"I'm saying come home with me and let's give us another shot. I never stopped loving you and I know you feel the same other wise you wouldn't be here"

Nikki felt the words stuck in her throat. 

"John...I don't know what to say"

John smiled softly kissing the back of her hand.

"Say yes"


	17. Try To Make The Worst Seem Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your child sleeps...more updates happen :))

AJ laughed as he made his way back to his locker room. He won his match tonight and all he wanted was just to go back to his hotel room and relax. Opening his locker room door AJ felt like the wind was knocked out of him seeing who was in there waiting for him

Without hesitating she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you...oh god I've missed you so much" she whispered into the crook of his neck.

AJ slowly lifted his arms and hugged her back. Shutting his eyes his relished in her smell. God he missed her more than words could express.

"When...when did you get here" AJ asked softly

Nikki released her hold on him and smiled softly.

"This morning. I came because I had to talk to talent relations"

AJ gave a confused look "Talent relations? About what?"

Nikki swallowed the lump in her throat "I'm gonna be taking a few weeks off"

"Few weeks off for what?"

Nikki couldn't even look him in the eyes. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"I'm...I'm going to be staying in Florida with John. Until he's better"

AJ could have sworn he felt the dagger go through his heart at that moment.

"What?"

Nikki tried her best to explain herself.

"We aren't getting back together. It's just all his family is in Boston. And well he asked me if I could."

AJ clenched his jaw "And of course you said yes. Cause lord forbid someone else take care of him right"

"AJ please try to understand"

AJ removed his gloves and tossed them in his bag.

"No you understand. I'm not stupid. I know what he wants and that's you. And you let him have you. Even though...even though you belong to me. Last I checked he wasn't telling you I love you...I was"

Nikki sighed "I know that"

"Then...then why do you keep running back to him. At his every beck and call you're there. While I'm here waiting for you like an idiot"

Nikki hung her head "He needs me AJ"

AJ scoffed "Will there be a day where he won't? Probably not. But I'm not going to wait to find out"

Nikki looked up nervously "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying until you decide what you want and who you want to be with. Well I think we should just take some time for ourselves"

Nikki felt her heart shatter "Are you breaking up with me because I want to just help John"

"I never said I was breaking up with you. I just think maybe you weren't as ready as you thought."

Nikki felt the tears well up in her eyes "I can't believe you are being like this"

"Like what? Upset. Hurt. Because my girlfriend runs to her ex's aid at the drop of a hat. Because now she's staying with him at his home to take care of him. I'm supposed to be okay with that. Because if the shoe was on the other foot would he be here for you. He didn't call you for months. I took care of you Nicole. I was loving you. Me not him and it's a slap in the face for you to just run back to him like if it's second nature to you"

The tears began to flow in her eyes. And not just her's his as well.

"I love you but...but I can't share you. It's either him or me. As much as I hate to put it that way. Well that's the way it is. I know what I want...do you?"

With that AJ grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room. Nikki stood there in tears.

And just like that...it was over. Like the screw up that she was she threw away the best thing that every happened to her.

*Weeks Later*

For days Nikki tried to call AJ and was met with the same thing. His voice mail and no answer. Exhaling a sad sigh she hung up her phone and tossed it to the side. Walking to the bathroom she pulled her long black hair back and washed her face. She looked like hell but she couldn't let it show. Walking out of the bathroom and out of her bedroom she made her way downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen there he was waiting for her at the kitchen table. 

"Good morning" 

John smiled widely 

"Good morning. You look beautiful today. Then again you always do"

Nikki smiled weakly " I look like hell. What do you want for breakfast?"

John reached out and placed his hand on Nikki's waist.

"You don't look like hell. You've looked nothing short of beautiful since you've been here. Which I can't thank you enough for being here these past few weeks"

Nikki smiled "Of course John"

"I love you Nicole"

Nikki locked her eyes on John " John I...."

It was then that Nikki heard her phone go off in her bedroom. Nikki rushed upstairs and into her room. Please be him. Oh please be him.

"Nattie"

"Hello"

"Hey Nicole. How are you?"

Nikki sighed "I've been better. How are you doing?"

"You sound exhausted. Are you alright?"

Nikki frowned "I'm just...its been a long few weeks"

"I know. I think it has been for him too"

Nikki perked up. She knew Nattie was talking about AJ.

"Oh Nattie...how is he?"

Nattie sighed "Lost. He wanders around...he's not his usual self. Everyone can tell his hurting but he just keeps to himself. He wins his matches and just leaves the arena and holes himself up in his hotel room"

Nikki felt terrible.

"He misses you Nikki. We try to get him to come out and he always say thank you but not up to it. I know you two had your differences but...it's just sad to see you two go through this"

Nikki shut her eyes.

"Nattie I have to go...umm I'll call you back later"

Nattie sighed "Alright. Please take care okay Nicole"

Hanging up Nikki dropped her phone on her bed and walk downstairs. John wobbled on his booted leg and sat on the couch. 

"Everything okay Nicole?"

Nikki locked eyes with John

"John...we have to talk"

John nodded "Okay what about?"

"About me? About...us?"


	18. Not How It Was Supposed To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))

AJ heard a knock on his door and groaned getting off his bed. He knew it was probably his boys or one of the girls trying to get him to hang out but he just wasn't in the mood. The knocking was heard once again.

"Hang on a sec" 

AJ opened the door only to find no one standing there. 

"Are you kidd..."

"Hi AJ" she whispered

Looking to his left there she stood with a warm smile on her face. 

" What...what are doing here?"

Nikki bit her lower lip "I came to see you. I missed you"

"Aren't you supposed to be with John? You know taking care of him and what not?"

Nikki shook her head "No. I left. I told him I couldn't do it and I left yesterday morning"

"You left?"

Nikki nodded "Yep. I told him about us. That me and him were over and if I stayed I could never move on. He understood and I packed things and left"

"Sooo"

Nikki smiled "Just shut up and kiss me"

AJ smiled softly and pulled Nikki into his arms. God he missed her as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. This is where she belonged and this is where he planned to keep her.

"I love you" Nikki whispered after they broke their kiss

AJ smiled warmly "I love you too"

*Later on that day*

The girls all welcomed Nikki back with hugs and stories. Boy did she miss this. She could feel like she was complete now. After finally telling Brie and John about her and AJ she felt like now she could truly live. While Brie was a bit hesitant at first she was willing to believe in her sister and AJ's blooming relationship. Nikki told AJ about Brie wanting to have a dinner with him and her family as soon as they had free time. AJ was more than happy to be there.

Walking into catering Nikki couldn't help but feel nauseous. Come to think of it she woke up feeling that way. She just chalked it up to eating bad airline food. Nothing major until the more closer she got to food the more sicker she felt.

"Girl are you alright" Naomi asked with a raised brow

Nattie looked over "Yeah Nicole you look like you are about to puke"

"I'm not about to...I am"

And with that Nikki rushed out of catering and found the closest trash bin and threw up.

Naomi and Nattie rushed over to her.

"Are you okay boo?" 

Nikki nodded "Must have been that airline food. I've been feeling so sick since yesterday"

Nattie cocked a brow "You've been sick since yesterday morning"

"Yeah...well to be honest I've been feeling nauseous for a few days but I'm sure it's nothing major"

Naomi exhaled a deep breath "Oh boy"

"What?"

*Later On That Day*

"Did y'all do the deed today"

"Naomi" Nattie gasped smacking her arm playfully

"Well I just want to make sure. I mean when was the last time y'all you know"

Nikki shrugged "While we were in Georgia together. And before Georgia...and well"

"Damn...you two been going at it like rabbits. No wonder we are here now"

Nikki let out a shaky breath. 

"I honestly don't think there is any reason for me to be taking these. I already know what answer I'm going to get from them"

Them being three different pregnancy test sitting in the Nattie's hotel bathroom as the girls all waited to check them out. Nikki for some reason just felt the girls were reading too much into it and she was fine. When she and AJ had sex they were perfectly safe. But then it began to come back to her. Sometimes they weren't. Those heat of the moment times came flooding back when neither one of them cared and passion took over common sense.

Holy fuck...now she was worried.

"Okay five minuets up. Go on girl and check them" Naomi said with a smile

Nikki nodded "No...you go"

Nattie smirked "Oh look now somebody is nervous. Ugh I'll go"

Disappearing into the bathroom Nattie checked the test. Nikki sat there her legs bouncing and her heart jack-hammering in her chest.

Nattie walked out. Her face totally unreadable.

"Well" Naomi asked her expression one of anticipation

Nattie walked up to Nikki and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Congrats mommy "

Nikki's eyes grew wide as she ran into the bathroom. Walking up to the counter she looked down at the test. 

Positive. Positive. Fucking positive.

"Holy shit"

*A While Later*

Nattie called AJ to meet her, Naomi and Nikki in her hotel room. First thing he asked was why but then told her to give him at least ten minuets.

It felt like time stood still as Nikki sat there waiting for him. Hearing the knock Nikki about jumped out of her skin. Walking up to the door Nattie answered it. 

"Hey AJ" Nattie said with a hug

"Hey back. What's going on? Nicole are you okay?"

Nikki didn't say a word and just pointed to the bathroom.

"The bathroom? What about the bathroom?"

Naomi chuckled softly "How about you take a look inside sir"

AJ shrugged and made his way to the bathroom. Nikki held her breath until she heard his voice.

"Nicole...please come here"

Nikki walked towards the bathroom. 

"Yes"

AJ looked confused "I see what I'm looking at but...but who's are they"

Nikki cleared her throat "Mm...mine"

AJ looked towards Nikki in shock.

"These...these are yours"

Nikki nodded "Looks like I'm pregnant AJ"

AJ didn't utter another word and just pulled Nikki into his arms.

"Oh god I can't believe...this is...amazing"

Nikki locked eyes with AJ

"You aren't mad at me?"

AJ chuckled "Are you kidding? No. We're having a baby sweetheart"

Nikki let it sink in. Holy crap...they were having a baby.


	19. How You Know It's Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning :)

Nikki's eyes stared into the darkness. Her mind racing as she laid in bed beside AJ. She couldn't believe it...she was actually pregnant. Of course she was happy. One of her biggest dreams was to be a mother and get married. She almost had one and it was taken away by John. But now AJ had given her the greatest gift of all. The gift of a child. Only she was pretty positive after his lengthy marriage and divorce. Well he'd probably never want to marry again.

"I can feel you shaking beside me babe"

Nikki sighed softly as she sat up and turned on the lamp beside her.

AJ's eyes squinted at the brightness. His eyes still heavy with sleep. He was exhausted but if Nicole wanted to talk about something. He was all ears.

"AJ...can I ask you something?"

AJ smiled softly "You can ask me anything sweetheart"

"Would...are...are you happy about this?"

AJ raised a brow "Of course I am. I'm beyond happy. I'm having a child with the woman I love. I love kids...I mean I do have two. And I know that you love kids as well. I've seen you with your niece"

"I've always wanted to be a mother and now that's it's really happening I'm scared"

AJ chuckled softly and caressed Nikki's face "It's normal. I was scared as hell when I found out I was going to be a dad for the first time"

Nikki smiled "You're an amazing father. I couldn't ask for a better father to my baby"

Nikki was about to lay back in bed until AJ spoke 

"That wasn't all you wanted to ask me was it sweetheart"

Nikki swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Of course it was" 

AJ cocked a brow.

"What?"

AJ smiled "You were going to ask if I would ever get married again...weren't you?"

Nikki gave a shocked look. Damn he was good at reading her. Either that or she really was that transparent.

"I...uhh"

AJ took Nikki's hand in his.

"I know we're going backwards. Usually in my book if my girl is pregnant she's my wife first. But oh well can't always have it your way. What I went through with my marriage and divorce was the hardest thing I've ever gone through. But...I feel with us if the time is right. Well I'd love nothing more than to marry you. I just hope you can be patient with me on that. But I swear to you once I propose it's a done deal. I'm not taking something like that back"

Nikki smiled and wrapped her arms around AJ

"God I love you"

"I love you too"

Placing his hand on her tummy his kissed Nikki's forehead.

"I love you both"

*Few Weeks Later*

"You're shaking like a leaf babe. Relax" AJ whispered into Nikki's ear

Nikki couldn't help it. This was her first appointment since taking the pregnancy test. This was just made it more real for her.

"Nicole" a nurse called out standing by a door with her clipboard in hand.

AJ leaned over "Last I checked that was your name babe"

Nikki shook her head "What?"

AJ chuckled softly "They are calling you"

"You're coming right? You aren't going to leave me alone right?"

AJ took Nikki's hand in his "Breath. No I'm not leaving you...I'm going with you. Last I recall it takes two to make a baby"

Nikki smiled softly as she walked towards the door. This was it.

*Later On*

Nikki looked down at the sonogram picture held in her hands. She was grinning from ear to ear. According to the doctor she was roughly around 6 to 8 weeks pregnant. During the appointment AJ was nothing but sweet and supportive.

"I feel like if you smile any bigger your face is going to get stuck like that"

Nikki smacked AJ's arm playfully.

"This...this is our baby. Can you believe it?"

AJ smiled " I know. Amazing isn't it"

Nikki looked up at AJ "How do you feel about having another child? I mean know this wasn't planned"

"Planned or not I'm happy. And I know my kiddos are going to be excited once I tell them"

Nikki smiled "I can't wait to meet your kids. I hope they like me"

"If I love you...trust me they'll love you"

*Later On That Night Smackdown*

"You know we're going to have to talk to them and let them know you are pregnant Nicole"

Nikki groaned "I know it's just once I do...well I'll be out of action"

"Well duh. Your safety and the safety of our baby is more important and you know that"

Nikki exhaled a deep breath "I'll tell them...umm tomorrow"

AJ cocked a brow "Babe"

Nikki bit her lip "AJ please...just...we can both tell them tomorrow"

Nikki gave her best puppy dog eyes which always won AJ over.

"Alright fine. Until then I see you later. Gotta head out"

Nikki smiled and kissed AJ before he walked away to get ready for his match.

Nikki hopped off her seat on the trunk of equipment and began to make her way towards the locker rooms.

"Nikki...girl hold up" Naomi called out. She was bit out of breath

"You alright? Why so out of breath"

Naomi didn't say a thing and just handed her phone over to Nikki. 

Nikki gave a look of confusion. Taking the phone Nikki felt her blood run cold.

There is was. The headline.

NIKKI BELLA PREGNANT: FATHER OF CHILD ASSUMED TO BE FELLOW WRESTLER AJ STYLES

"This can't be happening. I haven't even told anyone yet. And I know AJ hasn't either"

"People talk girl. So what are you going to do?"

Nikki felt her nerves going crazy.

What was she going to do?


	20. Brie Mode: Activated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay to a day off and some free time :)

"How can you sit there and be so calm about this? Aren't you like flipping out?" Nikki asked pacing back and forth

AJ pulled his gloves off and sighed "If I flip out then you'll turn into more of an emotional mess. Yes this totally came out of no where but I mean the only thing we can do is just own up to it. I'm just pissed because privacy I assume is a thing of the past. But everything will be okay"

Nikki groaned as she sat down on the bench before AJ "I felt so awkward talking to talent relations about everything"

"You're telling me. Talking about my relationship and it's details isn't my idea of a good time. But I had to tell them the truth. It had to come out to everyone else eventually"

After hearing word going around both Nikki and AJ were called in to relations to discuss the situation. First AJ and then Nikki. AJ was calm about it and answered any questions they had. He had no reason to lie. Yes Nikki was pregnant and yes he was the father. Nikki on the other hand felt like she was about to faint. But handled it the best she could and apologized for her news coming out in such a manner. 

Now that everyone knew it was a mixture of "Oh congrats so happy for you two" and of course the "Oh my god you guys were together?"

For AJ it was the usual "Aren't you married?" that was thrown in his face. To which he calmly told them his situation and everyone was pretty good about it. He told them how he and Nikki came to be and his friends were more than supportive now that they understood the whole situation fully. 

"I feel like I'm about to pass out" Nikki said burying her face in her hands

AJ walked over to Nikki and sat beside her. Wrapping his strong arms around her he kissed the top of her head.

"Everything is going to be okay. Now I need you to relax. Remember now you are sharing this body and he or she feels what you feel. I can't have you freaking out and getting sick over this. To be honest people can say what they want all over social media. My concern is you and this baby"

Nikki smiled warmly. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by her phone going off. Nikki walked over to AJ's bag and reached into for her phone. Feeling her heart race she felt her hands begin to shake upon seeing who it was.

"You gonna answer it darling" AJ asked softly

Nikki shook her head "I don't think I want to"

"Why?"

Nikki groaned "It's Brie. And if she found out...I'm gonna get my ass chewed out"

AJ chuckled "Oh come on she can't be that angry"

"Have you seen Brie upset?"

"Just answer it. It'll be fine"

Nikki bit down on her lower lip and answered it with a shaky breath.

"Hello"

Brie exhaled a deep breath over her end of the phone.

"You and AJ. I want you both here in Arizona by Friday"

Nikki cleared her throat "But...but we're on the road for Smackdown that day"

"Friday Nicole. It's not an option. You get here by that day...or I will drag you here myself"

With that Brie hung up leaving Nikki speechless.

AJ could sense Nikki was afraid.

"What did she say?"

"She wants us both in Arizona on Friday"

AJ raised a brow "But...we are..."

"It wasn't an option. We have to be there"

AJ rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Should I be afraid?"

*Friday Night*

Since their flight landed a little late. Brie told Nikki and AJ to meet her and Bryan at a small Italian restaurant. During the drive there Nikki and AJ both felt their nerves getting the best of them. AJ tried his best to stay calm while Nikki on the other hand was fidgeting with everything she could get her hands on. AJ reached over and laced his hand with one of Nikki's. She was shaking.

"It's okay. Relax"

Nikki scoffed "Easy for you to say. You don't have a pissed off woman waiting for you"

Finding a empty spot AJ parked and turned off the car. Looking over at Nikki he smiled warmly.

"You okay?"

Nikki nodded "No...but let's get this over with"

Getting of the car Nikki took AJ's hand in her as they made their way inside the restaurant. Looking around Nikki searched for Brie's pissed off looking face. Fortunately it was Bryan he waved them over to their table. Nikki swallowed loudly and exhaled a deep breath.

"Whatever you do...don't let go of my hand" Nikki whispered before walking over to the table.

Bryan smiled and shook hands with AJ. While Brie...Brie just sat there with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your sister Brie" Nikki asked taking her seat in front of Brie.

AJ didn't say a word and just took his seat beside Nikki.

"Hi Nicole. Thank you for being smart for once and listening to your sister and coming to Arizona"

Nikki glared at Brie "Rather that then have you drag me over here. Isn't that what you said?"

"I know what I said Nicole"

AJ and Bryan both looked at each other. But both were smart enough to not say a word. They were familiar with the whole hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. 

"Nice to see you AJ" Brie said breaking her gaze from Nikki and locking her eyes on him.

"Uh nice to see you too Brie" AJ replied with an awkward smile

Brie exhaled a deep breath "Let's just address the elephant in the room. Are the rumors true Nicole?"

Nikki glanced over at AJ who shrugged. 

"Yes Brie. Yes they are. Your sister is pregnant"

Brie raised a brow "I need to talk to you outside. Now"

With that Brie pushed her chair out and walked outside. Nikki glanced between Bryan and AJ as she stood from her seat and followed after Brie.

Bryan cleared his throat "So AJ...read any good books lately"


	21. All I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Update Time.
> 
> Also thank you for the hits, comments and kudos. 
> 
> Mean a lot to me :))))

Nikki stood before Brie. Her arms crossed just waiting for the lecture she was about to get.

"What is going on with you Nicole? First I have to hear from you that you are dating AJ. Then I have to find out from social media that you are pregnant. What are you doing?"

Nikki exhaled a deep breath "I'm living Brie. I'm being happy. That's what I'm doing"

"You think so. Jesus Nicole pregnant. I just...you aren't even"

"Aren't even what Brie? Married?"

Brie glared "Don't put words into my mouth Nicole"

"Ugh I can't believe you are acting like this"

Brie scoffed "Like what? Concerned for my sister's well being"

Nikki frowned "I thought you would be happy for me. I'm in love. AJ's a wonderful man. And I'm finally going to be a mommy. You know how much this means to me Brie"

"I just don't feel like you're ready for this Nicole. I just...I just don't want this to end badly"

Nikki let out a shaky breath "How could you say that after everything I've been through with John? How could you say things will wind up the same way with me and AJ after I told you I'm pregnant"

*Meanwhile Inside*

"So you and Nicole? Have to say didn't see that coming?" Bryan said with a chuckle

AJ smiled softly "Neither did I. But it happened and now she's pregnant. I couldn't be happier"

"I'm really sorry to hear about your divorce. Hopefully it didn't end on a bad note"

AJ shook his head "It didn't. We just...we grew apart. I was on the road and...it's hard to explain. I guess we just both decided it was for the best"

"Understandable. How about your kids? How did they take it?"

AJ sighed "It was hard but they understood. Me and Wen even though divorced our kids come first no matter what"

"So how do you feel about being a dad for a third time"

AJ smiled hugely "Excited. I love being a dad. And I know Nicole can't wait to be a mom to our baby. Look Bryan...I just want you to know. I know things between me and Nicole were unexpected. Or rushed in others views...but I love her. She means everything to me. And I'd do my damnedest to make sure her and that baby will want for nothing"

"I know. I believe you AJ. You are good man. But...it's not just me you have to tell that to. Brie can be stubborn...but you have to realize where she's coming from too. Her sister got hurt once...I just think she doesn't want it to happen again"

"It won't. As long as I'm with her...it won't"

*Outside*

"If you can't be happy for me Brie. Then I don't know what else to do or say. I...just...if me and AJ being together bothers you so much then you don't have to be a part of our lives"

Brie locked eyes with Nikki "What are you saying Nicole? You gonna cut me out of your life?"

"If I have to yes. I'm not letting anyone stand in the way of my happiness ever again. Not even you. I let someone do that for six years. Never again. So if I have to cut you out...so be it. But you'll also never be a part of your niece of nephew's life"

With that Nikki walked away and back inside the restaurant. Grabbing her bag and coat Nikki pushed her chair in.

"You alright Nicole?" Bryan asked concerened

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"We're leaving AJ. Bryan I'm so sorry...but we have to go"

With that Nikki took AJ's hand in hers. AJ gave an apologetic look towards Bryan as he was all but dragged out of the restaurant.

Walking towards the door Brie was walking in. Without saying a word Nikki walked past her sister and out of the restaurant.

*Later On*

After checking into their hotel room. Nikki made her way towards the hotel room bathroom and finally allowed her emotions to take over. She couldn't believe how mean and inconsiderate Brie was being. Of all people she thought Brie would be happy for her. Just like how she was happy when Brie fell in love. When Brie got married and later on found out she was pregnant with her beautiful niece. That's all she truly wanted. For her sister to share her happiness.

"Babe? Please come out. I don't want you crying in there alone" AJ pleaded leaning against the door

Nikki sniffled and wiped the her tears with the back of her hands. Opening the door Nikki stood in the door frame. Her head hung in sadness.

"Aww darling...please don't cry. Whatever is going on between you and your sister...well I'm sure it will turn around"

Nikki scoffed "She pretty much thinks everything I'm doing with my life so far is a mistake"

"I'm sure she doesn't. I just think you both want different things. And you both have different views on it. That can put a strain on anyone or any relationship"

Nikk cocked a brow "Oh yeah. How do you know?"

"Uh hi I'm AJ...don't know if I told you this I'm divorced"

Nikki smacked AJ's chest playfully.

"I love that you always know how to make me smile"

AJ smirked "That's why I'm here sweetheart. To make you happy"

Nikki laced her arms around AJ's neck and the two were about to kiss until a knock was heard on the door. Nikki looked towards the door then at AJ

"You expecting company?" AJ asked softly

Nikki nodded. Letting AJ go Nikki watched as AJ walked to the door to answer it. Nikki took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited. Boy he was taking a while.

"Nicole...umm someone is here to see you"

Nikki looked up and AJ stepped aside to reveal Brie standing there. Hurt in her eyes and she appeared to look like she was crying. 

"Brie?" What...what are you doing here?"

Brie sighed sadly "Can we talk Nicole?"

"Umm should I go?" AJ asked softly

Brie shook her head.

"No. You don't have to go anywhere AJ cause this includes you too"


	22. Well this is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More Before Bed :)))

"Came to lecture me some more Brie? Didn't get enough of a word in at the restaurant a while ago?"

AJ placed his hand on Nikki's "Nicole"

Brie sighed "It's okay AJ. I deserve it"

Nikki furrowed her brows at the comment.

"Did you just say you deserve it?"

Brie nodded "I'm so sorry Nicole. I'm sorry I've been difficult. I'm sorry for the things I said. And I'm sorry to you AJ because after John...I'm in this mindset that no one is good enough for my sister. But you've proved me wrong. She loves you so much and she's happy. After John I was scared for her to get hurt again. But I can't be that way. If I am I'll never be in my sister’s life. And I'll never she my future niece or nephew either"

Nikki felt the tears flowing down her face.

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear from you since I told you about me and AJ. I love him and he loves me. And we're having a baby. And I really you to be apart of our babies life. I want my sister in my life to give me mommy advice"

Brie sniffled as she pulled Nikki into a hug "Oh Nicole I'm so sorry. I love you so much"

Releasing her hug with Nikki Brie took AJ by surprise and pulled him into a hug as well.

"I'm sorry to AJ. I guess all I have left to say is your pretty much stuck with us now"

AJ chuckled "I don't mind that one bit"

*Months Later*

Nikki sighed softly as she brought the mug of warm coffee to her lips. Her eyes locked on the beautiful backyard. They were back in Georgia at AJ's beautiful home. She finally met his children before they left again for vacation with their mother. They were the sweetest kids and she loved them. They were so excited when AJ told them about soon getting a future brother or sister. They couldn't wait.

"Good morning beautiful" He whispered into her ear caressing her growing belly

Nikki sighed and shut her eyes reveling in his touch. Nikki was now in her fourth month of pregnancy. And she loved every moment of being pregnant. Even though she would have her days of strange cravings she loved it. She didn't know about AJ though. Sometimes she felt for him when her cravings kicked in. She recalled one night waking him up at 2:30 am. 

*Flashback*

"AJ...AJ" Nikki whispered in the darkness

Nikki rolled over in bed and poked AJ in the rib.

"Oww...what was that for?" AJ replied sleepily

"AJ...I'm...I'm hungry" 

AJ rolled over and flipped the lamp by his side of the bed on. His long hair which by the way she begged him not to cut was in a mess. His eyes struggling to stay open as spoke.

"Did you just say you're hungry?"

Nikki nodded with a huge smile "Yup"

"I would say there is food downstairs but I have a feeling that's not what you want huh"

"Unless there is a double cheeseburger with large fries and a strawberry shake downstairs I highly doubt it"

AJ cocked a brow and stretched "Then I guess I better get dressed then huh"

"You're the best babe" Nikki said as AJ walked towards the bathroom

"You only love me cause I feed you" AJ replied playfully

*End Flashback*

"How are you doing this morning sweetheart?" AJ asked pouring himself a mug of coffee

"Wonderful" Nikki replied setting her mug down by AJ's 

Cocking a brow he knew what she was hinting "You know you have to limit your coffee intake babe. So sorry no refills for you"

Nikki pouted "So unfair"

AJ chuckled "Oh well. Doctor's orders"

After their last appointment which it was revealed that they were having a boy. Nikki wasn't allowed to drink or eat certain things and AJ watched over her like a hawk. She had to admit it was adorable. The last time they went out to dinner with friends he went over the menu to make sure there was nothing that would affect their baby or make Nikki sick. He was just being a dad and she loved it.

"So I'm guessing you are pretty happy Smackdown is in Georgia huh"

AJ smiled "Are you kidding? I love it. Nothing beats home" 

Nikki smiled as she watched AJ talk. She loved the way his eyes lit up as he spoke. The smile on his face. Everything about him was perfect. And now everything in her life was perfect. After their talk in the hotel between her, AJ and Brie a while back ago things just seemed to get better. Everyone in her family loved AJ and it was vice versa for AJ's family. When AJ first met Nikki's mother she didn't say a word and only pulled him into a tight hug. Nikki smiled seeing the sight before her. 

"I get to come with you today right?" Nikki asked with a wink

AJ raised a brow "Of course. But you know I'd rather have you here watching from home"

"I know but where's the fun in that if I can see it from behind the scenes"

AJ chuckled "Alright. Well let's just enjoy the free time we have now and then we'll head out okay"

Nikki smiled and leaned over placing a kiss on AJ's lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too. And you're not getting anymore coffee"

"Damn it" Nikki whispered with a pout as she grabbed her empty mug and placed it in the sink.

*Later On*

Nikki bit her lip as she watched AJ standing before her in his ring gear. God he always looked so damn amazing in the color blue. God was she turned on right now.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" AJ asked adjusting his gloves

Nikki didn't say a word and walked up to AJ. Lacing her arms around his neck she kissed him with everything she had in her. AJ placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back with just as much passion as she did. 

"Nicole. Are you.."

Nikki growled out "Shut up and kiss me again"

"Babe. I have a match in about 10 minuets"

Nikki smirked "Well then you better get to work"

After finding a way to make it work without having to remove his gear. AJ found himself buried deep inside Nikki as she straddle him.

"Ohh yes yes..fuck" Nikki moaned out loudly.

"Babe...fuck..as much as I love to make you moan loud for me...uhh...we have to keep it down"

Nikki shut AJ up by kissing him biting down on his lower lip.

"Ohhh...I'm sorry...it's just...ohh I love the way you feel inside me"

For some reason that egged AJ on to go faster. Then again he didn't have a choice. He couldn't be late to his match because he was having sex with his pregnant girlfriend in the locker room. Thankfully he felt Nikki's breathing increase and he knew she was close.

"Ohh...AJ...I'm uhh" 

When Nikki came undone AJ followed right behind her. Leaning her head against AJ's chest Nikki smirked.

"That was amazing"

AJ nodded "Now I'm going to be to tired for my match. Thanks a lot"

Nikki chuckled "Excuses excuses"

"I love you. I gotta head out okay"

Kissing one last time AJ walked out of the locker room. After fixing herself Nikki walked out of the locker room and got ready to watch AJ's match with the girls

Finally joining the girls they all watched AJ's match together. He was doing amazing.

"So how's pregnancy life going momma" Naomi asked rubbing Nikki's belly

Nikki grinned widely "I love it. And AJ has been amazing"

"You guys are too adorable together"

Nikki was about to speak until she was cut off by the sound of his voice. A voice that made her heart drop. Turning in her seat there he stood.

"Hi Nicole. It's good to see you"

"John"


	23. Moments Like These

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee In Me  
> Update Out

Nikki stood from her seat and the first thing John noticed was Nikki's little belly.

"Wow...look at that" John said with a warm smile

Nikki looked down at her belly and placed her hands on her tummy. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a mommy thanks to AJ. We are both very excited"

John smiled warmly "I'm happy for you Nicole. He gave you all the things I couldn't and I'm happy for you"

"John...John I don't want things between us to be weird. You know that I'll always have a special place for you in my heart. I'd like to think we can have a friendship rather than nothing at all"

John shifted where he stood and chuckled softly.

"I don't know. I would like that. Then again how would AJ feel about that?"

Nikki bit lower lip "Ask him yourself"

Nikki pointed and John turned. There stood AJ fresh from winning his match. He was tired and sweaty but when he was told John was here he didn't even bother to change. He just immediately went to look for Nikki.

"AJ"

"John"

Nikki watched as AJ and John stood inches apart from each other. Now there was a sight she'd never thought she would see. Her ex and her new boyfriend standing right before her.

John walked up to AJ and extended his hand. AJ looked down at it before taking it.

"Congratulations"

AJ smiled softly "Thank you"

John stood there silently 

"Listen John. I don't want you to think there is an animosity between us. Cause there isn't. I respect you and I know you are a good person...if you and Nicole want to be friends I'm okay with that. But...if I ever see her cry again because of something you said or did...well I think I'm pretty clear on that"

John nodded "Noted. We'll got to talk to some people before I head out. AJ nice seeing you again. Nicole...once again I'm happy for you."

With that John shook AJ's hand and hugged Nikki goodbye.

Nikki walked over to AJ and hugged him. AJ hugged her back kissing her sweetly.

"I'd like to think that went well" Nikki said breaking the kiss

AJ chuckled "Come on I have to change. And don't get any ideas while I'm changing. I'm lucky I won out there because of you"

Nikki smirked "Once again excuses"

After Smackdown Nikki and AJ headed out for some dinner and back home. Stretching her limbs out on AJ's couch Nikki let out a satisfied smile. Everything in her life was going perfectly...it all felt like a dream.

"Well someone is happy" AJ whispered leaning over and kissing Nikki's cheek then her hand

"I am happy. Everything has just been going so well that...ugh I feel like it's all a dream.

AJ smirked "Well it's not. It's real darling"

Nikki sat up and pulled her legs off AJ's lap. Running her fingers through her hair Nikki spoke.

"Are you really okay with John and I being friends AJ?"

AJ exhaled a deep breath "Look if it was up to me...he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near you. But...I'm not going to be that guy. I know you and John have history...and I can't tell you to just erase him from your life. That's not my choice. If you want to be friends with him...I'm okay with it. But like I told him....he does or says anything to hurt you or make you cry. Well...let's just say you don't want to get on my bad side. I can be a nice guy...but don't take my niceness as a weakness"

"I understand. And I'm glad you are honest with me"

AJ smiled "I'll always be honest with you babe"

Nikki ran her hands up and down her belly. How she loved the feeling of this baby growing inside her. AJ smiled and laid his tired head on Nikki's shoulder. Placing his hand on her belly he slowly began to fall asleep. Nikki looked over and smiled seeing AJ sleeping beside her. How things got to this point was amazing? AJ saved her. He loved her when she thought she wasn't worth loving anymore. He gave her the gift of their son growing in her belly. He gave her the gift of motherhood which she always wanted. 

"I love you Allen. More than you could ever know" Nikki whispered resting her head on his.

It was then that Nikki knew what she had to do.

*A Week Later*

Nikki met up with her girls at a small cafe. She was more than excited to let him know her idea for AJ's birthday that was next month. Seeing her girls seated and waiting for her at the table the excitement for her increased.

"Ladies" Nikki said taking her seat at the table

"Hey girl. You looking good" Naomi said with a smile

Nattie smiled "Oh Nicole you look so cute pregnant. Hopefully I can pull off pregnancy as good as you do"

"Oh Nattie you will"

Naomi then spoke "Sooo momma why are we here this time?"

Nikki smirked 

"Oh no. I know that smirk" Nattie said with a chuckle

Nikki chuckled "Well as you know next month is my man's birthday. Well I just wanted to run some ideas with you guys on his party. He has no idea of course"

"Ohh a surprise party. I like that"

Naomi "Let's hear those ideas girl"

"Well I want this party to be one he'll never forget. That's why at this party I'm going to surprise with something he couldn't imagine or see coming"

Naomi and Nattie looked at each other. This was going to be interesting.


	24. One For The Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More Before Family Time :)
> 
> Also see a pic of the dress I chose for Nikki at my bottom notes

"So Brie...what do you think"

"Oh Nicole. I can't believe it. It's going to be amazing. It's totally unique and that is your forte. I can't wait. Bryan and I will be there"

Nikki hung up the phone and let out a squeal of excitement.

"Well someone is in a good mood. Gonna let me in as to why?"

Nikki shook her head "Sorry no can do mister. This is something for only me to know and you to find out later"

AJ pouted as he snaked his arms around Nikki's waist pulling her close to him. Her belly getting in the way. She was showing even more now and he loved it. It made him proud to know he was the reason for that beautiful belly.

"You know that's totally unfair" AJ whispered his voice deep and husky

Nikki bit her lip "Why AJ Styles are trying to seduce me for info?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

Nikki patted his chest "Nope. Now come on I'm craving some ice cream"

AJ grumbled "Of course. Use those cravings as a way to weasel your way out of this"

Nikki let out a wicked laugh as she made her way downstairs. 

*Day Of AJ's Birthday Party*

"Oh Nicole you look amazing. Blue is totally your color and aren't you glad it's AJ's favorite color too" Brie said with a smile. There stood Nikki in a beautiful blue dress. It was maternity of course but it hugged her body in all the right ways but it wasn't too tight. It showed her belly beautifully. It was perfect.

"Totally lucky. You don't think it's too fancy right. His party is going to be to decent but casual. I let everyone know that on the invites."

Brie shook her head "No it's perfect. So where is this place again where the party is being thrown"

"It's a small but beautiful reception hall here in Georgia. I invited all our friends and family. It's just going to be...ugh just phenomenal"

Brie rolled her eyes "Of course you would use that word"

Nikki smirked "What do you expect when your sister is dating the phenomenal one" 

Brie groaned "Oh boy. That word is going to become a regular part of your vocabulary now isn't it"

*Later On*

As planned Brie and Bryan picked up AJ and Nikki at his house. Nikki wearing her blue dress and AJ in his jeans and a basic black shirt with boots. He looked as handsome as ever in Nikki's eyes.

"So where are we going again?" AJ asked running his fingers in his hair

Nikki groaned "Dinner. It is your birthday today and we wanted to treat you babe"

"You really don't have to do that guys"

Brie smirked "Nonsense. It's the least we can do"

Once they were approaching close to the reception hall Nikki reached into her purse and pulled out a silk blue scarf. Blue of course cause it was AJ's favorite color. Which her dress by the way was a hit for him. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He kept telling her how beautiful she looked while waiting for Brie and Bryan to pick them up.

"What's that?"

Nikki smirked "Don't ask questions"

With that Nikki took the scarf and blindfolded AJ.

"Is this really necessary babe?"

Nikki groaned "Allen you keep asking questions I'll never have sex with you ever again?"

"Okay jeez I'll shut up then"

Once parked Nikki got out of the car and had Bryan help AJ out. Nikki rushed into the hall and was totally blown away by everyone who showed up and how amazing Naomi and Nattie did with help the decorator. 

"Okay guys. He's coming. So everyone stay quiet"

Nikki helped Brie open the door as Bryan helped walk AJ in. 

"Can I take this thing off now. It's kinda itchy"

Nikki chuckled "Okay babe I suppose"

With that AJ all but ripped the scarf off and was blown away.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled out 

"HOLY....CRAP" AJ replied in shock a huge smile on his face

Nikki walked over to AJ and kissed him sweetly 

"Surprise birthday boy. I hope you like it"

AJ smiled "You did all this? For me?"

Nikki nodded "Yes sir"

AJ kissed Nikki "I love it. Thank you"

During the party everyone danced and just all around was having a great time. Nikki shared a few dances with AJ and couldn't help but record the moment when he was dragged to the dance floor with Kofi, Xavier and of course Big E. 

"I think it's time" Nikki said looking over to Brie with a nervous smile

Brie hugged Nikki "You can do it girl"

Nikki smiled once last time and walked towards the stage of the reception hall grabbing a mic from the DJ.

"Hey guys. Look I just wanted to take this time to thank you guys for coming and sharing in AJ's birthday party. It means the world to me and I'm sure for AJ as well. I also wanted to take this time to call AJ up here to join me"

AJ smiled as he stood from his seat and made his way towards Nikki and up to the stage.

"AJ...AJ I just want to take this time to first say Happy Birthday and I love you. I also wanted to tell you this. AJ I love you more than you can possibly imagine. You loved me when I thought I wasn't able to be loved again. You were there for me at my worst. Every tear and every smile you were there. You've made me the happiest woman in the world. And you gave me the greatest gift of all. Our baby. Motherhood. And for that...for that I will always love you"

AJ smiled softly. 

"I know people are all for traditional but well times change"

AJ gave a confused glance and watched as Nikki slowly went down on her knees.

"Babe. What are you doing?" 

"Before you ask it's perfectly okay for me to kneel while pregnant" Nikki said with a chuckle 

That comment making everyone laugh.

"Allen Neal Jones. AJ Styles. Will you marry me and continue making me the happiest woman in the world times 10"

Everyone erupted into cheers as AJ stood there with a huge smile on his face. Asking for the mic Nikki handed it to AJ.

"Guess great minds think alike" 

Now it was Nikki's turn to be confused and with that AJ got down on his knees and pulled out a ring of his own. By now everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Will you marry me Nicole" AJ asked putting the mic to Nikki's lips to answer

"I asked you first" Nikki replied with a chuckle

AJ smiled "Yes I'll marry you babe"

Nikki squealed and pulled AJ into a huge hug.

"Oh yeah. Yes I'll marry you AJ"

AJ laughed as they shared a sweet kiss. The entire reception hall echoing with cheers. After placing their rings on each others fingers AJ helped Nikki stand and hugged her. He couldn't believe it. He was getting married again and he couldn't wait.

"What are you thinking babe" Nikki whispered into AJ's ear

AJ smiled "How I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now"

Nikki smirked "Is that all?"

AJ nodded "No. I'm also thinking about how I can't wait to get you out of that dress after this is all over"

Nikki elbowed AJ playfully

"Well you asked"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.minefornine.com/item/seraphine-maternity-danielle-maternity-dress#.Wv4GTO4vzIU


	25. They Say Timing Is Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hello :))  
> Update Time

"Nicole..baby. Babe please open the door" AJ pleaded resting his forehead on the door.

Nikki sniffled her tears as she set the toilet lid down and took a seat. 

"You can't stay in there forever sweetheart" AJ added from the other side of the door.

So why was Nicole in the bathroom crying. Plain and simple she was in her 7th month of pregnancy and her hormones were in full effect. What was supposed to be amazing mind blowing sex turned into her having an emotional breakdown. All she remembered was straddling AJ during sex...she looked down and there was her huge belly. 

"I'm a whale AJ. Why would you want to have sex with a whale?"

AJ groaned "Baby you aren't a whale. You're beautiful. You're carrying our baby and that's a beautiful thing. You're growing life and I love you for that. Now please come out so I can talk to you and not the bathroom door"

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands Nikki slowly opened the door. Standing in her beautiful black silk robe that barely covered her breast she gave AJ a sad pout. AJ stood there in his black sweatpants and no shirt. 

"Come here Nicole" AJ said opening his arms.

Nikki continue to pout and she walked into AJ's arms. Whimpering when her belly got in the way. Don't get her wrong she loved being pregnant. She just didn't think she'd get this big. Also that her hormones would be so out of wack. One minuet she was laughing next minuet she was crying.

She remembered her worst crying episode before this being over something so stupid.

*Flashback*

AJ rushed to the kitchen hearing Nikki crying loudly.

"What happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Nikki looked up with tears in her eyes "I knocked over my cup of tea with my stomach"

AJ looked down to see the small mug of tea on the floor and the small puddle of tea before Nikki's feet

AJ couldn't help but let out a chuckle "Oh babe. It's okay"

"I'm such a klutz. I can't do anything right. And I'm so huge I'm knocking everything over. I can't...oh my god"

Nikki was in tears and AJ tried his best to hold in his laughter.

"Baby it's okay. I'll clean it up"

Nikki growled in anger as she heard AJ snicker "ALLEN JONES THIS IS NOT FUNNY"

"Come on. It is and you know it"

Nikki crossed her arms across her belly and couldn't help but begin to laugh. AJ walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you ya klutz"

Nikki smacked AJ chest with a playful glare.

"Shut up Styles"

*End Flashback*

"Are you okay darling?" AJ asked softly holding Nikki in his arms

Nikki nodded and locked eyes with AJ.

"Yes. Oh AJ I'm sorry I've been such a mess these past few weeks. I really don't..."

AJ cut her off with a sweet kiss.

"It's okay. You're pregnant and it's normal. You don't have to explain anything to me. I love you regardless of your mood swings. And I love your beautiful belly"

Nikki smiled softy as AJ leaned down and kissed her belly.

"Sorry I killed the mood" Nikki whispered with a frown

AJ smiled warmly "We have the rest of our lives to make up for today. For now...you hungry?"

Nikki's face lit up "Oh my god yes"

"How does some Chinese takeout sound. I'll order you some extra egg rolls"

Nikki stood on her tip toes and kissed AJ cheek.

"God I can't wait to marry you"

AJ smiled "Ditto. Now come on get dressed and I'll head downstairs to order for us"

Nikki smiled as she watched AJ walk out of the bedroom. She truly couldn't wait to marry that man. AJ and her both decided it was best for her to wait till after the birth of their son to have the wedding. He didn't want her stressing out and making herself sick because of it. But Brie and her friends were helping with some of the planning so at least she knew she'd be okay.

Slipping on her pjs and one of AJ's shirts Nikki pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and headed downstairs to join her fiance. 

Her fiance. God how she loved saying and hearing that. But for her to say husband was what she truly couldn't wait for.

*Week Later*

Nikki couldn't contain her excitement. She and AJ were in Arizona. Smackdown was taping and of course being the stubborn woman that she was she told AJ she was coming. 

"I still wish you would have just stayed home to relax babe" AJ said adjusting the rear view mirror

"Oh shush. You know if you are in Arizona I'm coming. I get to see my sister. And besides like you think I'd stay home because I'm sporting this baby bump"

AJ chuckled "So stubborn"

Once there AJ dropped Nikki off to meet with her girls and Brie at a restaurant while he headed out to the arena.

"Let me know when you get to the arena later okay" AJ said leaning over to kiss his beautiful fiancee

"Will do. See you later love" Nikki replied kissing AJ sweetly.

Walking into the restaurant Nikki immediately spotted Naomi's bright green highlights.

"Well hello ladies" Nikki said walking up to her girls.

Brie stood "Oh Nicole. Look at you. Ohh you look beautiful"

"Don't you dare cry. Cause then you'll make me cry"

The girls all stood and hugged Nikki. And of course touched her tummy. They truly were happy for Nikki. If anyone deserved happiness it was Nikki.

*Later On*

Nikki made her way around the arena to find her girls. AJ was getting for his match but she was supposed to meet with her girls in catering to chit chat before them getting together to watch AJ's match.

It was then that Nikki turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse..."

Nikki felt her throat go dry "John"

"Nicole. Look at you beautiful"

Nikki smiled nervously "Umm thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you and AJ. Oh congrats by the way on the engagement"

Nikki smiled softly "Thank you. Things with me and AJ have been great"

Silence.

"Umm listen can't you point me towards catering. I'm meeting the girls there"

John smiled softly and pointed the way. 

"Thank you. Take care of yourself John"

It was then that John caught Nikki before walking away. His huge hand around her forearm.

"Look. For what it's worth I'm so sorry about everything and how it played out. Have to say I'd be lying if I said I wasn't envious of AJ lately. He's been turning out great matches. He's got an championship opportunity coming up soon. Most of all he has you to wake up to every single day" 

Nikki bit her lower lip "Please don't do this right now John. I'm in a good place with AJ now and I'm happy"

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you Nicole"

It was then that Nikki noticed John getting closer and without a word he caught her lips in a kiss. Nikki pulled away quickly. 

"John. You shouldn't have done that"

John gave a confused look and noticed Nikki's eyes locked on something. Or rather someone.

Turning there stood AJ. And he didn't look too happy.


	26. Speaking Your Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kiddies Sorry I haven't Updated I've been sick  
> But feeling a bit better so here is a little update

"AJ please" Nikki said placing her hands on AJ's chest

AJ gave Nikki a calm look but she knew on the inside he was all but calm. He was ready to rip off John's head. 

"Sweetheart please move" AJ whispered sternly

Nikki bit her lower lip and gave John a "you done it now" look

"Look AJ...I"

AJ raised his hand "I'm just gonna stop you before you even start. Now I've been a nice guy. I've let various things slide. You know the way you look at her, the way you talk to her and how you try to put your hands on her. I've let that slide because I know I can trust Nicole and I know she wants to keep a friendship with you. But now I realized she may trust you but I don't fucking have to" 

Nikki gasped hearing that. AJ was never one for cussing much...but when he did it's because he was pissed and right now...he was pretty pissed.

John sighed "Listen..I"

"No you listen. You see that ring on her finger. You see that bump she's been carrying around beautifully for months. That means she's with me. That's my baby. That's my fiancee. Not yours mine. Now I was okay with you two being friends given your history...but now I can see that's the biggest mistake I could have made"

Nikki bit her lower lip "He didn't mean it AJ"

AJ looked over his shoulder and scoffed "Please. He did so mean it. And I'm telling you right here and now. I ever see you around her again. Or for that matter even lay a finger on her ...well you'll be limping out of here instead of walking out"

John exhaled a deep breath "You done"

"Nah. We're done"

With that AJ walked away and took Nikki's hand in his. Nikki looked over her shoulder to see John still standing there.

Once Nikki felt they were out of John's sight and hearing range Nikki stalled in her steps. 

"AJ you shouldn't have been so harsh"

AJ turned to face Nikki. His height towering over her and his long brown locks covering his face making him look almost frightening.

"Harsh? Are you kidding me? Nicole he kissed you knowing full well we are together. And if it's not obvious you are pregnant"

Nikki sighed softly "I know but maybe you should have just let him say his peace"

"Why do you feel like you always have to defend him Nicole? Why? Even though he screws up royally you still defend him"

Nikki frowned "Babe...I'm"

"You know what...it's whatever. I have a match to get to. I'll see you later"

With that AJ turned and walked away leaving Nikki standing there speechless. 

*Later On*

The drive back to the hotel was silent. AJ kept his eyes locked on the road as Nikki looked over trying to think of anything she could try to say to make what happened earlier better. But every time she opened her mouth nothing came out. His jaw clenched as he himself was trying to comprehend how John Cena can't still be so stupid as to kiss his fiancee. His pregnant fiancee at that.

Parking the car in the empty space AJ got out of the car and walked to the trunk. Nikki remained buckled in her seat as she watched from the rear view mirror as AJ grabbed his bags and shut the trunk. Throwing the bag over his shoulder he walked over to Nikki's side of the car and opened the door for her. 

"Thank you" Nikki whispered softly 

AJ didn't say a word and just nodded as Nikki unbuckled herself and got out of the car. Following behind Nikki they made their way toward their hotel room. 

Finally after a long drive and more than uncomfortable elevator ride they were back at their hotel.

Nikki turned to speak and was immediately wrapped into AJ's strong arms. 

Nikki sighed softly and hugged AJ back. 

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to get mad at you. It's just...ugh he pisses me off"

Nikki smiled softly "I know. I know you don't mean to be mad at me...but you know I would never do anything to hurt or upset you AJ. I love you and only you"

"I know that. It's just after this...I don't think I could ever trust him around you again. You are my woman. My fiancee and future wife and I don't want his hands on you ever again"

Nikki smirked "You know you are very sexy when you are jealous"

AJ groaned and pouted "I'm being serious sweetheart"

"I know and for that reason I think I need to have a talk with John. And I have to do it alone"

AJ's exhaled a deep breath 

"You trust me right babe?"

AJ locked eyes with Nikki "Of course I do"

Nikki smiled and laced her arms around AJ and kissed him passionately. AJ placed his hands on Nikki's hips and pulled her closer. Well as much close as he could without her pregnant belly making a gap between them. She was almost 8 months pregnant after all.

AJ broke this kiss stepping away to calm himself. 

"Something wrong Mr. Styles?" Nikki said with a smirk

AJ nodded "No. Just...I'm fine"

"Doesn't look like it. You look tense" Nikki whispered as she sauntered over to AJ.

AJ locked eyes with Nikki. God if she could only see what he sees. How incredibly sexy she looked now and even more pregnant. God he was one hell of a lucky guy. Guess in a way he owed John at least one thing. If John wouldn't have screwed up he wouldn't have this beautiful woman standing before him now.

Nikki wrapped her arms around AJ's waist and let her hands begin to crawl under his shirt. 

"I think I know of a way that can help you get rid of some of that tenseness"

AJ swallowed the lump is his throat as Nikki began to place sweet kisses on AJ's neck. Fuck she was good...too good.

"Well I've never been one to deny any help"

Nikki smirked as kissed AJ one more time and pushed him down on to the bed.

"Well that's very good of you. Cause I can be very helpful"

AJ smirked and pointed to the bed.

"Get over here woman"


	27. For That Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling better so I'm up for another update.  
> Here ya go.
> 
> Once again thanks for the kudos, hits and comments.  
> Love ya kiddies

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" AJ asked still laying in bed

Nikki nodded "No. You stay here and get some rest. I'm capable of driving myself. I'm pregnant babe not handicapped"

AJ groaned trying to sit up in bed but immediately laid back down feeling like the room was spinning around him. He woke up feeling under the weather. His body was aching and he felt like he was burning up. He was sure it would pass but so far it wasn't. 

"Why don't you just tell them you aren't up to a match tonight. I'm sure they can work something out with you AJ" Nikki said with a sympathetic smile as she walked over to AJ's side of the bed moving a strand of his hair out of his face.

'I don't think so. You think a fever is going to keep me down. Nope. I'd still fight with a broken leg if I had to."

Nikki chuckled "And you call me stubborn"

AJ groaned and massaged his throbbing temples "This room needs to stop spinning"

"Just get some rest and I'll be back in a bit okay. If I don't make it on time I'll see you at the arena okay" Nikki replied kissing AJ's forehead

AJ took Nikki's hand in his "Just...ugh please be careful and call me if anything"

"I think I'll be okay" Nikki replied as she stood from the side of AJ's bed and blew him a kiss before walking out.

AJ tried to stand from the bed and quickly sat back down. Nope still spinning.

"Well this sucks"

Nikki made her way to their rental and got in. After adjusting the wheel and seat due to her belly she started the car. It was a task for her already...she was officially 8 months pregnant today. Yet here she was driving. Sure she was pregnant but she wasn't letting her growing bump get in the way of doing things she still loved to do. just last night her and AJ had the most mind blowing sex. Brie was right pregnancy sex was amazing. She felt everything ten fold and AJ was just so sweet and careful. Caressing her bump every time he laid his hands back on her.

Nikki smiled remembering last night but then her smile quickly disappeared when she remembered where she was headed to right now. He agreed to meet with her. In fact he was about to ask her the same thing. Him being John. 

*Flashback*

"John we have to talk" She whispered on her end

Silence.

"I agreed. Can you meet me somewhere if you don't mind"

Nikki bit her lower lip "Umm alright where?"

"I'm doing some interviews in town. I can text you after and let you know where" John replied softly

Nikki swallowed the lump in her throat " Okay that sounds fine"

"You bringing AJ with ya"

NiKki cleared her throat "No John...just me. Listen I"ll talk to you later"

With that the two hung up. Nikki looked over her shoulder to see AJ still sleeping in bed. Getting back into bed Nikki cuddled up to AJ. She of course would tell him in the morning. Right now she just wanted sleep and him.

*End Flashback*

Nikki was torn from her thoughts as her phone chimed. Waiting till she got to a stop sign she checked her phone.

At the High Ground Cafe. Here are directions. See you in a bit- John

Nikki exhaled a deep breath and tossed her phone on the passenger seat.

"You can do this Nicole. You can do this"

Finally arriving at cafe Nikki walked in to find John sitting at a table with a mug of coffee before him. John looked up and spotted Nikki. Her long black hair like a curtain of beauty around her. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue sundress that flowed around and showed her pregnant bump. John had to admit he was jealous of AJ. He got to wake up to her every morning and now for the rest of his life.

AJ gave her what he couldn't. Well he could but something just held him back from doing so. 

"Hi John" Nikki said with soft smile breaking John of his thoughts

"Hi. You look breathtaking" John said with a warm smile

Nikki tucked of hair behind her ear. Her hand showing her engagement ring as she did so.

"Thank you. Look thank you for meeting me and agreeing to talk with me"

John nodded "Of course. Look listen about yesterday...I hope you know"

"Look AJ was upset and it's understandable. That's between the two of you to discuss. I'm here because of myself and no one else"

John nodded "Alright. So what's on your mind?"

Nikki sighed and looked down. Her eyes catching sight of her engagement ring on her finger. 

"Look John. Yesterday AJ was upset like I told you. And like I said that's something for you two to discuss. I just want to let you know...if you continue to act this way knowing full well that AJ and I are getting married...and having a baby"

Nikki inhaled a deep breath

"I will not hesitate to stop speaking to you. Nor will I have you as a friend in my life. You continue doing this and bringing up our past...well just think of it as I never existed. I love AJ and only AJ. He makes happy. And I can't wait to call him my husband. But I can't have you two fighting...not even if it's over me. You two were friends and I'd like to think you can be again"

John nodded "I understand. And I'm sorry. It's just...it's hard. It's not east to get over someone like you. And it's not easy sleeping at night knowing I lost you to AJ. I won't lie...still a little salty about Styles winning you over from me. He's a lucky guy. Guess that's why he's called phenomenal huh?"

Nikki cocked a brow "He didn't win me over. He was there. He was there when you weren't. When you didn't call me for months. When you just vanished and treated me like I wasn't anything to you. Then all sudden you call every now and then when you have this epiphany and try to get me to get back together with you. It doesn't work like that John. And it was to late. Then the accident...I was there for you. I left him behind for you. Only to realize you didn't change one bit. Only to realize I was in love with someone else"

John remained silent.

"I want you in my life John. Let's be honest AJ doesn't want you anywhere near me. But after talking to him...he's giving you one more chance and that's it. And I want you to be a friend . I want you to share in my happiness and meet my baby. But...if you can't meet me half way then I'm sorry...there is nothing I can do"

John cleared his throat "Wow. He really is a lucky guy. Look I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about disrespecting AJ but mostly you. I'm happy for you Nicole. And if I'm still getting a chance from AJ himself...well then I'll take what I can get. I will talk to him though man to man and apologize. You know I'd love nothing more to share in your happiness and be friends. It's going to be an adjustment but I've been known to manage pretty well"

Nikki smiled softly "So...friends?"

John chuckled softly and stood up from his seat. Helping Nikki from her seat he hugged her.

"Friends. Now come on let's get out of here. I got to head out for some other engagements"

Nikki nodded as John made his way to the counter to order a coffee to go. Nikki was about to make her way over to the counter till she felt a strange pop. Looking down Nikki noticed a puddle on the floor.

"Oh shit" Nikki whispered

John was about to hand his card over to the barista until he heard her.

"JOHN. JOHN. COME HERE"

John rushed over to Nikki and noticed it quickly. The puddle around her feet.

"My water just broke"


	28. Arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So One More Before Bed

AJ began packing his gear in his bag. He was feeling a little bit better. His was fresh from coming back from the gym to help sweat out the sickness. After that a cold shower felt amazing on his tired body.

AJ was about to grab his gloves until he heard his phone go off. It was Nikki.

Answering it quickly AJ spoke.

"Hey babe"

"Sorry kiddo. It's me"

AJ groaned "John? Why the hell are you calling me from Nicole's phone?"

John exhaled a deep breath.

"Just thought I would let you know Nicole's water just broke"

AJ's eye grew wide "WHAT?! WHEN? IS SHE OKAY?"

John cringed "Thanks for making my ears bleed"

"Damn it John. Answer me"

"We were talking in a cafe and we were about to leave. Next thing I knew she was standing in a puddle. I'm taking her to Arizona Medical...we are like five minuets away. Which mean you better head over here soon homie"

With that AJ hung up and rushed out of his hotel room and down the end of the hall. Knocking on the door he prayed they were in there. Soon his knocking became pounding.

"Come on guys please" AJ cried out

Finally the door opened to reveal Gallows and then Anderson joining behind him.

"AJ. Man is everything alright?"

AJ shook his head "I need you all to take me to the hospital quick. Nikki's water broke but she took the car"

Without any other questions Anderson grabbed the keys for their rental. 

"Let's go"

*Meanwhile*

John watched as Nikki was carefully helped into a wheelchair and wheeled to maternity. Although he didn't want to leave her side he chose to do so to wait for AJ to arrive and take over. 

"Talk about an interesting day" John whispered to himself

*A While Later*

AJ rushed into the hospital and all but sprinted towards the front lobby area. It was then he heard his voice.

"About time man" 

AJ turned to see John standing there.

"Where...where is she" AJ asked trying to catch his breath

"Okay first off...calm down. Breathe and relax. I know this isn't your first rodeo but for Nicole it is. So relax cause if you freak...she'll freak. Also she's up in maternity. She didn't want me to leave her but I waited because I know you'd be looking for her and plus it's not my place to be by her side at this moment. It's you"

AJ nodded "Th...thank you. Thank you for bringing her. Got say I'm happy you were there for her in that moment when I couldn't be. I owe you big time"

"We'll talk about that later. Just head up there...she's waiting for you"

AJ smiled softly and extended his hand. John smiled and shook it.

"Congrats to you both. Now get going"

AJ nodded and made his way to be with Nikki.

Finally AJ made his way towards maternity and told the nurse who he was looking for. Once he was told he made his way to room 311. Exhaling a deep breath AJ opened the door and walked in. 

There she was in her hospital gown. Rather than finding her in bed Nikki was walking around in the space around her bed and window.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed"

Nikki turned and her eyes lit up "Oh baby. Finally you are here. Thank God"

AJ walked up to Nikki and hugged her carefully.

"How are you feeling?"

"Anxious, excited and just too many other feelings right now"

AJ smiled softly "I know those feelings all too well. I can't believe this is really happening right now"

"Are...are you nervous" Nikki asked with a smile

AJ chuckled "Just because I have two kids already doesn't mean I can't get nervous"

Nikki chuckled "I called Brie so she should be on her way"

AJ nodded "Okay. But for now how about you get into bed and off your feet so you can relax"

Nikki smiled warmly "Sounds great"

* Few Hours Later*

AJ woke up to the sound of Nikki crying out his name.

"What? Baby what's the matter?"

Nikki gritted her teeth "The...the baby is ready"

AJ shot up in his seat and rushed out to grab a nurse. Once the nurses walked in a doctor soon followed after.

"Looks like we are ready to have a baby" 

Nikki tried to control her breathing as she nodded quickly.

"Alright Dad...are you ready. Take a hand and Nicole let's have this baby"

The pushes began and Nikki was doing beautifully. AJ helping wipe the sweat off her forehead as he held her hand to assist her.

"You're doing great baby. I love you"

Nikki groaned "You did this to me. God I wanna strangle you"

AJ smiled "Well it's not like you said no"

Nikki glared "You're lucky your cute"

AJ chuckled as Nikki pushed again. 

"Oh one more Nicole. He's almost here"

Nikki sat up and took every ounce of her energy left and pushed. It was then that the beautiful sound of cries were heard in the room. Nikki began to cry as her son was placed onto her chest. AJ kissed Nikki on her cheek as he touched his new baby boy.

"We did it. We have a baby"

AJ smiled "I love you...I love you both"


	29. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Update :)))

Brie walked in and immediately broke into tears. Seeing Nikki holding her baby boy was amazing while AJ hovered over them with such love in his eyes.

"Oh Nicole...oh my god" Brie whispered softly 

Nikki smiled and felt the tears roll down her face. 

"Would you like to hold your new nephew Aunt Brie?" Nikki asked with a warm smile

Brie shook her head "Are you kidding me"

Nikki carefully handed their son to AJ. AJ walked over to Brie and stood before her with a soft smile. Brie looked down at the beautiful newborn and then at AJ. Without a word Brie hugged AJ. AJ smiled warmly and hugged Brie back. Nikki smiled at the sight before her.

Carefully taking their child in her arms Brie felt her heart melt

"Oh my gosh you are so beautiful. I'm your Aunt Brie"

Nikki smiled at AJ as he winked at her.

"So what's this handsome little guys name?"

Nikki smiled softly "Aiden"

"Aiden...just Aiden no middle name?"

AJ cleared his throat "Aiden Michael"

Brie smiled and looked down at Aiden "I love it. And ugh I'm already so in love you with"

*Next Day*

Nikki opened her eyes to the sight of AJ walking around their bedroom with their son in his arms. Smiling at the sight of their tiny child held securely against his larger frame.

"Good morning boys" Nikki whispered sitting up in bed. 

She was so happy to be back in AJ's Georgia home. It was so much better than sleeping in any hospital or hospital bed.

"Morning mom" AJ said with a huge smile walking towards their bed.

Nikki couldn't help but smile widely being called mom. Placing a kiss on her forehead AJ handed Aiden to Nikki.

"I just can't get over how beautiful he is. And how looks just like you...not an trace of mommy anywhere" Nikki said with a pout

AJ chuckled " Sorry...I just have pretty strong genes"

Nikki smirked "Obviously"

"You two relax. I'm gonna head downstairs and make us all some breakfast"

Nikki smiled and looked down at Aiden "Isn't Daddy amazing"

AJ smiled "Mommy gives me too much credit"

Leaning down AJ placed a sweet kiss on Nikki's forehead and then on Aiden's forehead.

"Meet you two downstairs"

*Weeks Later*

Everyone in the locker room was gushing over Aiden. AJ and Nikki smiled widely as friends complimented how beautiful he was.

AJ's smile grew even bigger when Gallows and Anderson commented on how he looked 100 percent like AJ. Then that smiled turned into a blush when they quote called him "A baby making machine"

"Have your kiddos met Aiden yet" Nattie asked holding Aiden in her arms

"Of course. They love him. They are super excited to have a new brother and be big brothers" AJ replied with a warm smile

"So how long you gonna be out for man" Jimmy asked as Aiden was handed over to Naomi

AJ wrapped his arms around Nikki who smiled softly. 

"The most about a few weeks. Nicole says I don't have to but I want to spend some time with our new son. So few weeks the most a month."

"I told him he didn't have to being as he loves being in the ring. But then again I understand where he is coming from" Nikki said placing a kiss on AJ's cheek

"Well we are so glad you stopped by to show us your newest addition he's just the cutest little guy ever"

AJ and Nikki made their way around the locker room. Nikki carrying Aiden's diaper bag in her hands while AJ carried Aiden. 

She just thought it was adorable how AJ could't get enough of holding their son in his arms. 

Turning the corner to make their way out towards the arena doors the couple bumped into him.

"AJ. Nicole. Hey guys"

Nikki looked past AJ "Hey John"

"Well is this the new little one" John asked with a smile looking down at the small bundle in AJ's arms

"That's right you didn't get a chance to meet him yet right?" Nikki asked with a smile

John shook his head "No. I really wanted to stay but I couldn't. Sorry about that"

AJ smiled softly "No worries. You got her there and that's all that matters to me"

"Babe? Is it okay if John hold Aiden?"

AJ looked down at Aiden then towards Nikki with a soft smile 

"I don't have a problem with it. John would you like to hold our son? No pressure up to you?"

John inhaled a deep breath. Never in a million years he'd think he'd be in this position. Looking up at Nikki who smiled softly John sighed softly.

"Sure. Just help me out here" John replied with a soft laugh

AJ chuckled softly as he carefully helped John hold Aiden the right way.

"Wow. He looks just like you man" 

Nikki rolled her eyes "I know. Not an inch of me anywhere"

John laughed softly "Oh well huh"

AJ smirked "Not my fault I got those strong genes"

After talking for a while Nikki took Aiden and walked towards their car. AJ stayed back to speak with John.

"Look thank you again for being there when I couldn't. I can't imagine what would have happened if no one was around for her. Like I said I owe you big time"

John smiled warmly "Again it's no big deal"

"It is to me. I know we've had our moments but I'd like to think we are past that. So...we good?" 

John looked down to see AJ with his hand extended. Nodding John took his hand and shook it.

"We good. Congratulations to the both of you man"

AJ smiled "Thank you"

With that AJ turned and walked away. John watched as Nikki stood on her tiptoes and kissed AJ sweetly. There was no jealousy. He was happy...happy that she was happy. And after all that was all he ever wanted for her.

Nikki turned and waved good bye to John before getting in the car.

"Goodbye Nicole"

**Author's Note:**

> BE GENTLE WITH ME *eye twitch*


End file.
